Mi destino y el tuyo
by Kind Yuuki
Summary: Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. • (AU) (OoC) Una Muerte, una traición y un encuentro que cambiará sus vidas. El crédito de la imagen no es mía.
1. CP1-La novia muerta

**«DDR». **Los personajes corresponden al manga Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE..

* * *

**_-La novia muerta-_**

A través de las ventanas del taxi, ella podía observar el clima fabuloso que había ese día. Al fin estaba de regreso en Japón. Dos semanas atrás recibió una invitación de su prima para quedarse en su casa y en un momento de tensión sin pensarlo mucho hizo sus maletas para retornar a su país.

Kagome decidió irse a estudiar al extranjero cuando aún tenía dieciséis. Pasó siete años de su vida en Francia, y luego de una de las mayores conmociones que había tenido en su vida, en un impulso aceptó la invitación de su prima y regresó a Japón.

—¿Vacaciones? —Preguntó curioso el chofer.

—mmm… —Ella giró a mirar al chofer, ocultando su mirada detrás de las oscuras gafas de sol que tenía puestas. —Algo así.

—Ya llegamos señorita. —De pronto el taxi se había detenido frente a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un gran muro que separaba la residencia del exterior.

Ella bajó y llamó por el intercomunicador, se identificó con quien parecía ser _«¿El guardián?»_. Sin embargo, le dijeron que tenía que esperar para confirmar sus datos.

—¿Qué dice? … ¡Oiga! —Respiro profundo para expresarse con calma nuevamente.— El taxi está aquí con mis cosas, ¿Puede abrir la puerta?...¿Por favor?

—Lo siento señorita Higurashi. Pero hasta que la señora Taisho no confirme, no podemos dejar pasar a nadie sin previa citación. —Le repitió la voz a través del intercomunicador y luego cortó la comunicación.

—¡Oiga! ¡¿Me escucha?! … ¡Ah! —Kagome dio un suspiro de frustración y trató de mantener la calma.

—¿Señorita?¿Está todo bien? —Le preguntó el chofer del taxi, con algo de preocupación.

—Sí, no se preocupe. Más bien, puede bajar mi equipaje por favor. —Le respondió conteniendo su estado airado.

—¿Esta segura?... Porque esa maleta pesa mucho. —Dijo el hombre jaloneando una gran maleta roja.

—Sí, yo me haré cargo. No se preocupe. —Le reitero al viejo chofer, quien asintió y dejó la gran maleta de la joven junto a sus pequeños neceseres en la vereda, junto a ella.

Le pagó sus servicios y el hombre se despidió. En ese momento el celular que tenía en el bolso de mano vibró. Al mirar la pantalla vio que era la llamada de su prima.

— ¿Kagome? —Se escuchó decir a la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Rin, ya estoy aquí… ¿Por qué hay tanta seguridad?—Preguntó algo molesta.

—Bueno, discúlpame fue un descuido de mi parte no avisar que vendrías… La verdad pensé que llegarías en la tarde, no a esta hora. —Le comentaba la joven mujer, pues tan sólo era mediodía.

—Está bien, no hay problema con ello. ¿Me van a abrir? ¿o no? —Cuestionó mirando el gran portón. Desde fuera se podía observar una gran pared de aproximadamente tres metros de alto que se extendía hacia ambos lados y que tenía en la parte superior un alambrado eléctrico.

—Sí, ya te abren el portón para que entre el taxi… —Rin trataba de arreglar lo que había causado su descuido.

—No. El taxi ya se fue. —Le interrumpió Kagome.

—Lo siento, mi error.

—¡Oh! vamos Rin, no es nada… —Dijo ya más tranquila —Espera creo que ya me están abriendo.

—Ok! Ya salgo a recibirte. —Concluyó y cortó la llamada.

En ese momento el portón se abrió dejando entrar a Kagome, quien al alzar la mirada se quedó sorprendida con lo que apareció ante sus ojos. _«¿Esto es real?» _

—Disculpe, ¿Le ayudo con el equipaje?—Oyó que alguien le dijo y se giró. Al ver a aquel empleado y reconocer su voz, frunció el ceño. Se trataba del mismo hombre que había hablado por el intercomunicador pero no le abrió al principio.

—No gracias, yo puedo sola. —Aunque dijo eso, al tomar el asa de la maleta y jalarla casi se va de espalda. La maleta pesaba regular y aparte ella estaba cargando en su otra mano los neceseres en donde traía el resto de sus cosas.

Avanzó un poco y de pronto el tacón se le atoró entre las rocas que hacían de camino hacia la mansión que se veía al final de aquel hermoso bosque. Casi se cae al momento que trastabilló, sin embargo el empleado tomó la maleta y ella ya no pudo rehusarse. Comenzó a caminar mientras admiraba el paisaje, _«Es hermoso»_ se repetía una y otra vez en la mente. El ambiente le transmitía calma.

Mientras Kagome caminaba no pudo evitar quedarse atrás admirando el paisaje ante sus ojos, todo le parecía irreal, pues sabía que se encontraba aún en Tokio, pero era increíble ver todo este ambiente… Era todo verde, tan natural como estar en las montañas, tan calmado. Podía escuchar el cantar de las aves. Siguió caminando mientras observaba hacia la copa de los árboles, hasta que paró en seco. Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la entrada de lo que era la mansión se desvió en su camino. De uno de los arboles parecía caer unos hilos plateados que brillaban con la luz del sol y volaban con el viento. Sin darse cuenta, su curiosidad la fue conduciendo hasta aquel árbol que para su sorpresa, en una de sus ramas tenía a alguien durmiendo. Aquellos hilos finos y plateados, no eran más que una larga cabellera.

La rama del árbol no era muy alta y el tronco estaba semi inclinado. Kagome se comenzó a acercar, y subió sobre unas raíces que sobresalían. Acarició el cabello y sin darse cuenta llegó al origen de ellos. Deslizó suavemente su mano por el rostro del muchacho que dormía plácidamente en la rama del árbol. Cuando este abrió de súbito los ojos y la miro fijamente, ella vio inmediatamente el color de sus ojos, una mezcla de dorado y ámbar que a la luz del sol la hubieran hipnotizado, sino fuera que con el susto se hizo hacia atrás.

—Kikyo…—Susurró el muchacho y no dejaba de observarla, esto la empezó a inquietar, por lo que dio un paso atrás.

—¿Eh?...emm, lo siento. Yo solo…—Cuando intentaba disculparse, se vio interrumpida por el movimiento abrupto del joven que saltó ante la sorpresa de ella haciéndola soltar un grito ensordecedor. —¡AH!

—¡ Kikyo!... ¡regresaste! —El muchacho atrapó entre sus brazos a Kagome y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! … ¡Suéltame! —Kagome forcejeaba e intentaba librarse de tan fuerte abrazo.

—¡No! Kikyo, no te vayas…No me dejes sólo por favor, ya no…—El muchacho la tenía fuertemente asida entre sus brazos y ella pudo escuchar sus lamentos justo antes de que cayera y dos hombres lo sujetaran.

—Kagome ¿estás bien? — Preguntaba una hermosa joven de cabello azabache y ojos pardos, que denotaban preocupación. Kagome de pronto notó que en una de sus manos, Rin traía una jeringa.

—S… Sí —Contestó mientras veía como se llevaban al hermoso muchacho de cabellos plateados hacia adentro de la mansión.

—Ven Kagome, vamos… —Le indicó Rin, apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, guiándola en camino a la mansión.

Rin había escuchado el grito de kagome y algunos enfermeros acudieron en su ayuda, lo que siempre llevaba Rin en su bolsillo era un sedante en caso de que fuera necesario, y aquel día lo usó. Después de aplicarlo en Inuyasha, los enfermeros se lo llevaron a su habitación, mientras Rin llevó a Kagome a una pequeña sala, la cual tenía un balcón que tenía un hermoso paisaje, le sirvió un té y espero a que se calmara, para empezar a explicarse.

—Lamento lo sucedido con Inuyasha. —Se disculpó Rin inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Inuyasha? —Inquirió Kagome reaccionando un poco al escuchar ese nombre _«raro»._

—El hermano menor de mi esposo, Sesshomaru —Le explicó sin dar muchos rodeos— El muchacho de hace un momento.

—¿Qué clase de nombres son esos? —Dijo Kagome y Rin sonrió.

—Es tradición de la familia que sigamos usando el nombre de nuestros ancestros. —Se escuchó decir a una voz más grave.

Ante ellas se hizo presente un hombre alto de tez pálida y de cabello plateado como Kagome había visto en aquel muchacho. Pero él se veía mayor que el otro incluso su rostro era quizá más refinado en facciones. Entro a paso elegante y se colocó junto a Rin, a quien le dio un beso en la frente en saludo.

—Sesshomaru, te presento a mi prima Kagome. —Rin se dispuso a presentar a ambos. Luego le susurró algo al oído de su esposo, recibiendo una afirmación de él, quien pasó a retirarse para recibir una llamada importante. Luego que se hubo ido, Kagome decidió preguntar.

—Disculpa Rin, pero Inuyasha hace rato… él mencionó a una tal Kikyo. A decir verdad me llamó Kikyo. —Tras suspirar Rin tomó aire y empezó su explicación.

—Inuyasha es en realidad medio hermano de Sesshomaru, él lo conoció hace dos años aproximadamente. —Rin empezó a relatarle a Kagome, mientras ambas permanecían en aquella salita y la brisa de la tarde entraba por las puertas que daban al balcón.

—Entiendo, entonces no creció junto a él. —kagome habló y luego dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras escuchaba la respuesta de su prima.

—Así es… Su padre en vida tuvo una aventura y el fruto de aquel amor nació Inuyasha. —Ante lo dicho por Rin, Kagome se sintió incómoda.

—Rin creo que ese es un asunto muy íntimo como para que me lo cuentes. —Le dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Tranquila Kagome, si deseas saber porque Inuyasha reaccionó de esa forma al verte, necesitas conocer un poco más de él. —Rin se le veía de semblante calmado y serena mientras le hablaba.

—Está bien. — _«Aunque aun no entiendo cómo se relaciona»_

—Cómo has podido notar esta propiedad es bastante grande. Pues bien esta es la mansión Taisho, la familia de mi esposo posee mucha solvencia económica y tienen empresas repartidas por todo el mundo.—Kagome escuchaba y en ese momento pensó _«¡Y valla que tienen dinero!...nada más hay que mirar este lugar»_ — El padre de mi esposo se casó joven, respetando el arreglo matrimonial que se le había impuesto. De ese matrimonio nació mi esposo, pero el señor Inu No Taisho estaba muy lejos de sentirse feliz. Al cabo de unos años y en uno de sus viajes conoció a Izayoi, una hermosa joven que llenó el vacío que tenía en su corazón. Durante esa época, él intentó llevar mejor con su hijo pero la relación con su esposa era sólo de cortesía, un trato por educación y velando por no causar habladurías… Hasta que Izayoi quedó embarazada, esto fue el detonante para que Inu No Taisho quisiera separarse definitivamente de su esposa. Los consejeros de la familia se opusieron, pero él no estaba dispuesto a escucharlos. Al llegar el tiempo de que ella diera a luz, quedaron envueltos en un accidente donde sólo sobrevivió Izayoi y su bebe, dejando como última voluntad el nombre del niño.

—¡Que triste!... ¿Rin y todo esto te lo contó tu esposo? ¿Pero cómo?—Kagome sentía tristeza al escuchar aquella historia.

—Por favor, escúchame y entenderás todo. —Kagome dejó su taza de té y asintiendo levemente, dejó que Rin prosiguiera. —Izayoi, temiendo el rechazo que Inuyasha sufriría por ser un hijo fuera del matrimonio, se hizo cargo de él sola, manteniéndolo oculto hasta la edad de ocho años.

—¿A los ocho? —Kagome preguntó curiosa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Izayoi, después del accidente y el parto quedó con un estado de salud débil. Resistió bastante tiempo sólo por cuidar del niño. Pero al sentir que ya no tenía fuerzas, contactó con uno de los consejeros de su padre y se los encargó. Pocos días después de establecer contacto, Ella murió. —Al hacer esta declaración el cuerpo de Kagome se heló —Los consejeros velando siempre por el buen nombre de la familia Taisho, sólo se lo hicieron saber a Irazue, la madre de mi esposo, quien no aprobó traerlo a vivir con ellos. Ante todo, ella quiso proteger los intereses de su hijo, a quien tampoco le dijo acerca de su hermano.

—Todavía era pequeño, ¿Quién cuidó de él? —Preguntó algo conmocionada.

—Fue así que Inuyasha se crió sólo, en una casa que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. —Rin suspiró profundamente y un poco cabizbaja por lo que contaba prosiguió. — Era atendido por algunos sirvientes que rotaban de mes en mes y sus gastos eran completamente cubiertos por la familia. Sin embargo no recibía cariño de nadie a su alrededor.

—Por Dios, yo … me hubiera muerto de la pena. —Kagome se puso una mano al pecho y miro a un costado.

—Pasó así algunos años, hasta que conoció a Kikyo.

—¿Eh? —Kagome alzó la mirada y a en su mente resonó la voz de él _«Kikyo»._

—Kikyo fue una joven que él conoció en la escuela a la edad de quince. Ella era nieta del sacerdote de un templo. Al hacer su traslado a la escuela de Inuyasha, ambos se conocieron. Para Inuyasha, Kikyo se convirtió en su mundo. No tenía a ningún ser querido vivo con él, así que se aferró a ella y al cariño que le daba. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, apenas unos adolescentes cuando se hicieron novios. Kikyo estaba muy enamorada de Inuyasha, por eso… —Se quedó pensando y observó a Kagome, antes de seguir con su relato.

—¿Por eso? —Kagome se había concentrado en lo que su prima le estaba relatando.

—Le ocultó que sufría de Leucemia…—Rin se quedó en silencio un momento y se puso de pie, caminando hasta el balcón. Kagome la seguía con la mirada.—¿Sabes? Ella dibujaba muy hermoso, y al ver que a Inuyasha le gustaban las historietas, empezó a dibujar y escribir un manga.

—Espera, ¿Kikyo?... Estamos hablando de la autora del manga que… —Kagome recordó de una historia que años atrás había leído pero nunca tuvo continuación.

—Sí, ella decidió utilizar los nombres de Inuyasha y sus conocidos para la historia. Por esa época, Sesshomaru se hizo completo cargo de las empresas de la familia, fue así cómo revisando todos los documentos, supo de su existencia. Él le reclamó a su madre, quien se portó indiferente con el tema y se opuso a los consejeros, averiguando al final donde estaba su hermano. Inuyasha, por su parte, al conocerlo estuvo reacio a aceptarlo cerca de él, pero gracias a Kikyo ambos se pudieron acercar un poco más. Poco tiempo después, la enfermedad de kikyo se agravó y a pesar que se le hizo el trasplante de médula, no reaccionó como debía al tratamiento.

—Espera… Kikyo, ella ¿murió? —Era una total sorpresa conocer ahora el motivo por el que nunca supo en que terminó la historia.

—Sí, el golpe fue demasiado para Inuyasha. Él se alistaba para cuando ella fuera dada de alta, pensaba proponerle matrimonio. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones. Ese día acudió al hospital pero cuando le informaron que ella había fallecido, él se negó a creerlo, salió corriendo del lugar y la familia de la joven ubicó a Sesshomaru para informarle. Inuyasha huyó y dos días después, Sesshomaru lo encontró yendo a una tienda, decía que quería tener todo listo para cuando Kikyo regresara. Sesshomaru intentó hablar con él, pero ya no entendía razones. Los consejeros de la familia le informaron que lo mejor sería internarlo a un centro con especialistas, pero él, soberano de su voluntad, lo trajo aquí a su casa y contrató a todo el personal necesario para cuidarlo, entre ellos a mí.

—Es verdad, tú eres psiquiatra. Entonces… ¿Él me confundió con su novia muerta? —concluyó dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado unas horas antes en su encuentro con Inuyasha.

—Es la primera vez que pasa, pero creo que… —Rin se acercó a una mesita y sacó de un libro, donde buscó entre varias páginas, al final le mostró una foto. —Ahora que te veo Kagome, guardas cierto parecido con Kikyo. ¡Por Dios, discúlpame!… No fue mi intención traerte para que te enredaras en todo esto.

—Está bien Rin, no tienes la culpa. En parte no podías saberlo porque hace mucho que no te envió una foto mía.—Le sonrió y se puso en pie para acercarse a ver la foto. —¡Vaya! Kikyo era muy hermosa.

—Pero viéndote de cerca, sus miradas son diferentes. —Rin le sonreía y le observaba a los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Indagó con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, la mirada de Kikyo siempre tenía algo de melancolía. Fue lo que me dijo mi esposo, el día que me dio esta foto. —_«Y tu mirada está lejos de serlo Kagome», _pensó Rin.

—Entiendo… —Decía Kagome mirando en la foto a un Inuyasha mucho más alegre, abrazando a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros como los de ella, pero que reflejaban melancolía tal y cómo había dicho Rin. —Por cierto Rin, aún no me has contado ¿cómo terminaste casada con él? —Señaló un portarretrato donde Rin abrazaba y daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposo pero él permanecía inmutable. —Lo poco que ví, se le ve muy serio, y frío. Hasta me dio nervios su presencia. —La risa divertida ante el comentario de su prima no se hizo esperar.

—Kagome no se juzga a las personas por su exterior. Como te mencioné, lo conocí porque él me contrató. —Kagome alzó una ceja y la quedó observando. —Poco a poco nos fuimos tratando más y el interés sincero que me demostró al saber mucho de su hermano, me hizo ver cuál es su verdadero interior. Puede parecer frío y distante, pero no lo es. El día que conocí a su madre, Irazue, me di cuenta del motivo de que fuera de esa forma. —Concluyó dando un suspiro.

—Mmm… Supongo que tienes razón. —Ambas sonrieron y Rin miró su reloj.

—Bien, pienso que ya fue demasiada charla por ahora. ¿Me acompañas a almorzar?

Ambas mujeres caminaron fuera de la salita y empezaron a caminar hacia el comedor. Este había sido un día cansado para Kagome, después de años regresó a Tokio porque quería—necesitaba—olvidar un poco lo que le había pasado y la sugerencia que le hizo su prima en algún momento fue lo que aprovechó cuando le hacía falta una salida. Ahora se halló con la historia de la familia del esposo de su prima, un interesante muchacho que la había confundido con su novia muerta y un nuevo primo político que conocer más a fondo. Aunque en su mente ella también tenía una vieja historia que quería olvidar.

**«Continuará»…**


	2. CP2-Los infieles no aprenden

**«DDR». **Los personajes corresponden al manga Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**_—Los infieles no aprenden—_**

Ya tenía en este lugar tres semanas, y en verdad se sentía relajada. El ambiente era agradable, muy calmado. Durante el día siempre encontraba con que distraerse. Aunque claro, había algo que rondaba sus pensamientos y no era exactamente el buen clima y el bonito ambiente. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos recordando el motivo por el que decidió regresar y empezar de nuevo, lejos de donde había pensado construir su vida.

Recordó el tiempo en que se le ocurrió viajar a Francia y estudiar Arte. Desde su época de colegio siempre le agradó todo lo que tenía que ver con el arte, la pintura, la música. Ella era a quien más le gustaba colaborar en labores que tenían que ver con ello. Al graduarse le pareció que la mejor opción para ella sería Francia. No deseaba quedarse en Japón, ella quería conocer otros países y se dijo así misma que tenía que ir al extranjero.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en Francia, buscó un trabajo de medio tiempo a la vez que se integró a la École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts* en París. Todo parecía bueno, tenía un trabajo en una cafetería por las tardes y por las mañanas estudiaba algo que realmente le apasionaba. Se daba tiempo para salir con sus amigos, recorrer los museos, admirar las grandes obras, tomar fotos de lugares emblemáticos que visitaba, para ella definitivamente el haber ido a estudiar a Francia fue la mejor opción, sobre todo cuando conoció a _«Koga»._

Año y medio ya tenía en París cuando lo conoció. Todo sucedió una tarde en que estaba de turno para atender las mesas. Él llegó con un grupo de amigos y al verla comenzó a molestarla, al principio ella no le hizo caso, pero luego ante tanta insistencia pidió por favor a su amiga Sango se hiciera cargo antes de terminar despedida del trabajo por tratar mal a un cliente. Al pasar de los días, las visitas del joven de hermosos ojos azules se hicieron más frecuentes, sin embargo Kagome era cubierta por Sango o por Ayame, su otra amiga y compañera de habitación.

Una noche en que regresaba a casa un hombre la comenzó a perseguir y viéndose acorralada, ya sin salida, comenzó a pedir ayuda. Para su sorpresa quien le ayudó fue Koga, quien daba la casualidad vivía cerca a esa zona. Ella se dejó acompañar a casa y fue así cómo empezó su relación. Primero amigos, y siete meses después novios. Kagome se sentía realmente feliz, sentía que su vida no podía ser más perfecta, pues no sólo estudiaba algo que le gustaba y quería hacer el resto de su vida, sino que también estaba con un hombre al que amaba y era correspondida… o al menos eso quiso creer.

—¡KiKyo! —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto por la voz del joven que durante estas tres semanas se la pasaba diciéndole otro nombre. — ¡Kikyo! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Kagome se empezó a encoger a la sombra del árbol, para no ser vista, _«¡Que no me vea! ¡Que no me vea!...»_ repetía en su mente —¡Ah! ¡Ya te vi! —Dijo sonriente antes de acercarse, mientras ella suspiraba.

—Hola Inuyasha. —Le saludó con una sonrisa fingida.

—¡Kikyo!¿Por qué te escondes?—Preguntó parándose junto a ella.

—¡Que no soy Kikyo! ¡Mi nombre es Kagome! —Respondió molesta, luego recordó que debería mantener la calma. —Y no me estaba escondiendo.

—Bueno, —Él dio unos pasos al frente y se sentó junto a ella recostando también su espalda en el gran árbol. —Hoy es un hermoso día ¿verdad Kikyo?

—¡Qué no so… —Kagome se contuvo de gritarle de nuevo, al verlo tan tranquilo. —Sí hoy es un día hermoso.

_Ambos_ descansaban bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol, mientras eran vigilados por Rin desde uno de los balcones. Rin no podía creer la mejoría que había mostrado Inuyasha. Ya no se encerraba en su habitación y parecía más calmado. Las dosis de medicina habían menguado en cierta manera y eso era bueno, pues a larga su estómago estaba siendo afectado. Recordó la plática que tuvo con su esposo a los tres días de la llegada de Kagome.

Era el día libre de Sesshomaru y a pesar de ser las ocho de la mañana aún seguían en la cama. La luz del sol entró con fuerza por algunas rendijas que se colaban entre las cortinas y Rin despertó entre los brazos de su amado esposo, quien tenía el dorso desnudo.

—_Buenos días —_Le saludo y él que ya se hallaba despierto observándola, le dio un beso en los labios.

—_Buenos días_ —Se quedaron observándose uno a otro por sólo un corto lapso de tiempo, pues escucharon un grito que los hizo salir de la cama rápidamente.

—_Kagome_ —Dijo Rin al reconocer una voz gritando muchas cosas.

—_Inuyasha_ —Concluyó Sesshomaru, ambos se pusieron rápidamente las pantuflas y en el caso de él, el resto de la pijama.

Abrieron la puerta y escuchaban claramente todo conforme se acercaron. Primero vieron salir a Inuyasha apresurado del cuarto de Kagome, y al parecer llevaba una flor en las manos.

—_¡Pervertido! _—Gritaba Kagome, quien de pronto apareció envuelta en una pijama de seda en dos piezas, que le quedaba a mitad del muslo .

—_¡Qué no!...¡No soy un pervertido!_ —Replicaba Inuyasha ante una molesta kagome que se cruzaba de brazos y trataba de calmarse.

—_Muy bien, sino eres un per-ver-ti-do_… _Entonces explícame ¿qué hacías entrando silenciosamente a mi habitación?_ —Preguntó aún molesta pero fingiendo una sonrisa cortes.

—_Yo… Yo sólo,_ —Inuyasha se empezó a ruborizar y extendió su mano hacía ella mostrándole una flor ante el asombro no sólo de Kagome sino de los enfermeros y la pareja que se mantenía un poco alejada observando. —_Quise poner esto para cuando despertaras._

—_¡Eh!…_ –Kagome estaba sorprendida con esto. Ni en el tiempo que estuvo de novia, recibió un detalle como este. —_Gracias._ —Le dijo y sonrió al recibirla.

El ambiente tenso cambio completamente, Rin que normalmente era informada de los alborotos que causaba su cuñado, pero nunca se debían a gestos de este tipo, estaba sorprendida por tal acción.

—_Bueno, me voy a dar un baño y me cambio._ —mencionó Kagome saliendo de su ensoñación.

—_Yo te espero._ —Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar decir esto a Inuyasha, pues mayormente él sólo quería que lo dejen sólo.

—_¿Eh?_ —Kagome no sabía que pensar.

—_Digo, seguro luego bajarás a los jardines y… ¿Te puedo acompañar?_ —El comportamiento de Inuyasha estaba dejando a todos perplejos. Kagome respiro profundo, miro la flor en su mano y luego respondió.

—_Ok!... Pero no me esperes, primero ve a darte un baño, peinarte esa melena y cambiarte de ropa._ —Ahora Kagome dio un paso hacia él y lo amenazaba con el índice.

—_¿Peinarme?_ —Inuyasha se observaba a sí mismo, los enfermeros querían contener la risa, Rin estaba que no se lo creía y Sesshomaru miraba la escena incrédulo.

—_No creas que con tener un cabello hermoso es suficiente. Además_ —Sorpresivamente se le acercó cómo olfateándolo. —_Necesitas darte un baño y cambiarte esa ropa. .. A-pes-tas._ —le susurro esto último e Inuyasha sólo asintió y se metió a su habitación.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha, de pronto volteó y observo a los enfermeros querer reír.

_—¡¿Y ustedes que miran?!_ —Les dijo cuándo sus miradas chocaron. Ellos asintieron y se retiraron. Entonces fue cuando giró y se encontró con la mirada de Rin, quien reflejaba desconcierto en su rostro, recuperándose en el instante para darle una sonrisa como saludo. Kagome correspondió el gesto, pero notó que detrás de ella estaba también Sesshomaru. Kagome sintió que la piel se le erizaba, y más cuando él alzó una ceja. Ella sólo acertó a saludar. —_Buenos días_— Inclinó la cabeza y entró a su habitación.

La pareja caminó nuevamente hacia su habitación, cada uno iba hundido en sus pensamientos.

_—Tiene carácter._ —Le dijo Sesshomaru a Rin después de entrar nuevamente a su habitación.

—_¿Eh? … Pues sí._ —Sonrió nerviosa.

_—No está mal._ —Al decir esto Rin que se estaba tensando, abrió un poco los ojos.

—_¿Qué estás tramando? —_Preguntó sin rodeos y lo miro fijamente, a lo que él hizo un gesto señalándose cómo si dijera _«¿yo?»_ —Sesshomaru Taisho.

—_Tranquila cariño, jamás haría algo que afecte a nuestra familia._ —Eso Rin lo tenía muy presente, debido a su historia familiar. —_Es más puedes decirle a tu prima que se quede todo el tiempo que ella desee._

Rin recordaba aquella plática y seguía sorprendida con los progresos de Inuyasha, desde ese día él solía levantarse por sí sólo, acicalarse y cambiarse de ropa. Se le veía más animado. De ser un huraño total al que obligaban a bañarse y por temporadas sacaban a rastras de la habitación, ahora parecía un joven sano, sin ningún desorden.

Kagome se estaba quedando dormida, sin querer recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha que observaba absorto las nubes. Inuyasha la miro por un momento y luego recostó su cabeza levemente sobre la de ella. Estaban muy cómodos hasta que el celular de Kagome vibró y ella fue abriendo los ojos y enderezándose, Inuyasha se sentía molesto con aquel aparato.

—¿Sí? —Respondió soñolienta.

—Kagome, no te alteres. Pero afuera está Koga. —Cuando Kagome escuchó ese nombre su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente y se puso de pie. —Sólo dime que lo obligue a irse y yo me encargo.

—No… —Kagome respiró profundo, había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas claras.

—Está bien, es tu decisión. ¿Qué deseas que haga? —Preguntó expectante.

—Yo saldré a recibirlo al portón. —Mencionó esto y se giró para dirigirse hacia el portón.

—Ok!. _—_Se cortó la comunicación.

Kagome caminaba decidida por aquel camino empedrado, sin embargo no se percató que era seguida por un par de ojos dorados. Al llegar al portón, respiró hondo tres veces para tranquilizarse. Luego con una seguridad única, le ordenó al guardia de seguridad que abriera. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue un ramo de rosas. Y después al alzar la mirada lo vio a Koga. Su corazón latía con fuerza y era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

Al verlo a la cara lo único que venía a su mente fue el recuerdo de dos días antes de la boda, Sango le quiso hacer un regalo especial, entonces la llevó a una boutique en donde preparaban lencería fina a la medida. Ella estaba ilusionada con la boda y Sango pensó que mejor que obsequiarle lo que podría lucir para su esposo en la noche de bodas. Llegaron a la boutique y mientras Kagome era un manojo de nervios, Sango hablaba con soltura acerca del tema. Después de haber escogido algunos diseños, Sango junto con la dependienta le insistieron para que se los probara. Finalmente Kagome aceptó. Sin embargo, cuando se estaban acercando a los probadores notaron que al parecer había una pareja muy cariñosa escondida dentro uno de ellos. Al comienzo se miraron y rieron entre ellas, pero pronto kagome paró en seco, cuando reconoció la risa, la voz y finalmente escuchar «_Koga_» entre susurros. Sango también la miró perpleja y la dependienta no entendía que estaba pasando. Kagome volteó a mirar hacia ese probador y dio un paso al frente, Sango le puso una mano en el hombro, Kagome la miró, mientras sango le movía la cabeza en signo de negación. Pero Kagome se soltó y avanzó a paso firme. Abrió la cortina de golpe y los encontró, su novio con los pantalones abajo y una de sus mejores amigas, y compañera de habitación por años, estaba medio desnuda sobre él. A Kagome su mundo se le vino abajo, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ante tal escena. Sin previo aviso, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo hacia la calle, paró al primer taxi que pasó, se subió y pidió que arranque. En el camino iba pensando una y otra vez que hacer. No quería estar en ese departamento nunca más. No quería ir a su trabajo nunca más, No quería ver esas calles nunca más… Y en toda su angustia recordó la invitación de su prima. La llamó y le dijo que regresaba a Japón, por lo que le gustaría pasar una temporada con ella. Ya Eran un poco más de tres semanas de todo lo ocurrido y ahora él se aparecía frente a ella.

—Kagome —Él intentó acercarse a ella, pero Kagome dio dos pasos atrás.

—¿A qué has venido?—habló fría y cortante.

—Kagome, yo te quería pedir perdón…Nosotros todavía…—Koga hablaba con seguridad y trataba de reflejar tristeza en el rostro.

—¿Perdón? … —Kagome rió sarcásticamente de lo que le estaba escuchando decir. —¿Tú esperas que yo te perdone?—Lo observó, tomó un respiro y luego estalló. —No Koga. Te perdoné una, y otra ... Y otra vez, cuando aún éramos novios. Cuando me veías la cara con cuanta muchacha se te ponía en frente, porque aunque lo negaras y yo te creía, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía muy bien que estaba negando lo evidente. ¡Me fuiste infiel vez tras vez durante los tres años de relación que tuvimos!… Me propusiste matrimonio la penúltima vez que sucedió esto, y yo confié en ti. Pero claro, ¡Los infieles no aprenden!. Me engañaste con Ayame. —Dijo la última frase como un lamento. El guardia de seguridad se quiso acercar y ella hizo una seña con la mano de que se mantuviera lejos. Lo que no sabía es que había alguien que no se iba quedar quieto.

—Kagome yo… —Trataba de excusarse.

—Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más. —Le cortó cualquier cosa que él le fuera a decir.

—¿Qué?... ¡No me voy hasta que me escuches! —Koga se le estaba acercando cuando una voz conocida para Kagome se hizo presente.

—¡Ya te dijo que te vayas!¡¿Qué esperas?! —Inuyasha se paró cubriendo a Kagome.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Koga se hallaba molesto ante la presencia de Inuyasha.

—¡Vete! … o ¿quieres que te mande a sacar lobito? —Hablo muy confiado Inuyasha haciéndole una seña al guardia de seguridad.

Koga gruñó frustrado, se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino. Esa fue la última vez que Kagome recibiría una visita incómoda de aquel hombre.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó mientras ella asentía y le devolvía una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Kagome agradeció el momento en que Inuyasha apareció pues ya no iba tener fuerzas para expulsar a aquel hombre definitivamente de su vida.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Kikyo. —Kagome escuchó y sintió una punzada en su pecho.

—Kagome —susurró, mientras giró en sus pasos y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Conforme avanzaban Inuyasha seguía conversando animado, llamandola Kikyo por momentos, pero en cada uno de ellos Kagome repitió su nombre en voz baja.

—Entonces Kikyo… ¡kikyo! —Inuyasha le hablaba a Kagome pero ella no le hacía caso. Entonces el corrió y se puso a un lado de ella sonriéndole, pues ya se hallaban cerca de la casa. —Kikyo ¿por qué no …?

—¡Basta! —Kagome paró de caminar, y nuevamente lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y lo miraba furiosa.

—¿qué sucede Kikyo? —Preguntó preocupado e intentó tocarle un brazo, gesto que ella evitó. —Ki…

—¡No soy Kikyo!, ¿entiendes?... ¡Kikyo está muerta!¡Ella murió Inuyasha!...¡Murió!, ¡Soy Kagome! ¡Ka-go-me!, Grabatelo por amor a Dios y entiende. Yo estoy viva, no soy Kikyo. —Kagome le hablaba con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

—¡No digas eso! ... Tú , ¡Tú eres Kikyo! ¿Por...¿Por qué quieres hacerme creer que no lo eres?—Inuyasha se empezó ha angustiar y se veía nervioso.

— Ella murió Inuyasha, no resistió. Kikyo está muerta… Y mírate ¿Crees que a ella le gustaría verte así? Tenías un futuro prometedor y te estancaste en ese momento…. ¡Despierta! —Se acercó a Inuyasha que parecía estar confundido. Le tomó la cara entre ambas manos y con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas le repitió. —Kikyo está muerta, ella no regresará.

Después de hacer tal declaración en vez de regresar a la casa, se dirigió hacía el gran portón que daba a la salida, dejando a un inmutable Inuyasha aún parado frente a la entrada de la mansión. Kagome salió del lugar y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, muchos recuerdos iban y venían de su mente. Recuerdos de las veces que decidió perdonar a Koga y se cuestionó _«¿por qué lo había perdonado?», _entonces sonrió ante el recuerdo de su ingenuo pensamiento. Ella estando con él se sentía especial, entonces pensando que a pesar de sus errores él la amaba, hizo cuanto pudo para que funcionara. Pero finalmente él le demostró cuanto la quería al haberla traicionado nuevamente.

Al dejar de caminar se dio cuenta que se hallaba bastante lejos de la mansión Taisho. Miró el lugar y notó que cerca había un mirador, subió los escalones y observo desde ahí la ciudad. Reflexionó en su vida antes de viajar.

_«Todo era tan fácil… Pero me parecía aburrido.» _—Al pensar en esto sonrió con nostalgia_— «Estudié lo que yo quería, me dedico a lo que me apasiona. Tenía un trabajo que me brindaba lo suficiente y tenía amigos…_ » —Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y en su mente las imágenes de ella con sus amigos la invadieron —«_Pero no se puede vivir con tanto veneno, tantas excusas … tantas palabras bonitas, y mucho dolor cada vez que te recuerdo._ _» _ — Kagome lloraba mirando hacia la ciudad, vio cómo el sol fue bajando con el paso de las horas, lloró hasta que se sintió más tranquila. La noche iba cayendo. —«_Creo que es hora de volver.» _

Kagome emprendió su camino de regreso a casa, ya era noche y ella no tenía humor de nada. Sólo quería llegar y encerrarse en su habitación. Se acercó al gran portón y tras tocar el intercomunicador, le dieron pase. Ella caminaba muy desanimada por aquel camino empedrado y sin querer levantó la mirada y vio el árbol donde conoció a Inuyasha, _«¡si tan sólo estuvieras cuerdo!»_ sonrió y meneó la cabeza para seguir con su camino. Al entrar en la casa vio que los señores de la casa estaban en la salita que daba a uno de los balcones, así que se acercó.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó sin mucho ánimo.

—Kagome, —Rin dejó su café en la mesa y se puso en pie para darle un abrazo. Luego la miro y vio decaída, no faltaba ser un genio para saber que había estado llorando. —¿deseas tomar algo?

—Estoy cansada. —Kagome le respondió y se giró para retirarse. —Permiso.

—Inuyasha se volvió a encerrar en su habitación. —Esta vez quien habló fue Sesshomaru, quien la miraba serio, inmutable, sin mostrar si estaba molesto o no. Kagome se detuvo.

—Sesshomaru —Rin miraba a su esposo que permanecía sentado en un sofá observándolas.

—Lo siento. —Kagome no se volteó a mirarlos nuevamente. Pero entendió que en parte lo que sucedía fue culpa de ella.

Pasaron dos días que para Rin fueron angustiosos, primero Inuyasha que se había encerrado en su habitación y no hacía caso de nadie. Se mantenía abrazando un viejo diario y no quería probar alimento. Por su parte Kagome se encerró en su habitación y tampoco tenía ánimos de comer, la servidumbre retiraba los platos casi llenos o no manoseados. Rin se mantenía expectante de esta situación y le informaba a su esposo cuando este llegaba de trabajar.

Se encontraban en la pequeña sala que era el lugar favorito de Rin, cómodos sentados en el sofá, meditabundos en lo que podían hacer por ambos jóvenes, cuando sintieron pasos acercándose. Pensaron que quizá se trataba de alguno de los enfermeros o la servidumbre. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ante ellos apareció Inuyasha.

—Maña… Mañana. —Dijo de pronto. —Quiero que me lleven a ver la tumba de Kikyo.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

(*)_ La **Escuela Nacional Superior de Bellas Artes de París** (en francés École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts o **ENSBA**) de París, también conocida como "Beaux-Arts de Paris" es una escuela universitaria de arte con prestigio internacional. Es una universidad pública bajo la tutela del Ministerio de cultura del Gobierno de Francia. Tiene su origen en la Escuela de Bellas Artes de París._


	3. CP3- Las apariencias engañan

**«DDR». **Los personajes corresponden al manga Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE..

* * *

**_—Las apariencias engañan—_**

Era un día hermoso, amaneció muy temprano y cielo lucía despejado. La luz entró al cuarto de Kagome, haciendo que despierte al entrar en contacto con ella. Este iba ser su tercer día de encierro, si permanecía en esa habitación. Se quedó observando un momento hacia la ventana. Decidió que ya era momento de salir de ahí, comenzó a estirarse un poco y así botaba la pereza. Se sentó, buscó las pantuflas y mientras flexionaba su cuello, escuchó tocar la puerta.

—Adelante. —Dijo, pues pensó que quizá era alguien del servicio.

—Buenos días Kagome, es bueno verte despierta… Al tercer día. —Rin le sonrió con algo de burla acercándose a ella.

—¿Y qué significa eso? … Lo haces sonar como si fuera un milagro o yo que sé. —Kagome hizo un puchero infantil y giro su cabeza para el lado contrario a donde, en ese momento, Rin tomó asiento.

—Kagome, Kagome… No cambias, — Rin le acarició el cabello. —Siempre que pasaba algo que te dolía profundamente te encerrabas en tu habitación y aparecías al tercer día, más calmada. —Rin sonrió ante este recuerdo.

—¿Aún recuerdas eso?—Kagome la observó sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza, lo que causó que sintiera un poco de vergüenza.

—Eras mi primita consentida, y siempre le preguntaba por ti a mi tía. —Rin hablaba cariñosamente. Espero un momento y luego siguió. —Kagome, lo que te sucedió con aquel muchacho… sé que fue doloroso, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, porque aunque has intentado ocultarlo, estabas sufriendo. Pero tienes que continuar… Ya tendrá que aparecer la persona que te haga realmente feliz.—La mirada de Kagome se puso triste al escuchar a Rin.

—¿Tú crees Rin? —preguntó con una voz melancólica. —Yo que era tan orgullosa, y desprecié muchas veces a aquel chico, el tal Houjo… Y mira con quien casi termino casada. Con un tonto que se va detrás de cualquiera que use falda. — Rin se contuvo la risa por el comentario de Kagome y muy serena le siguió hablando. No por nada era 5 años mayor que Kagome.

—Kagome, a veces, cuando una persona está enamorada no quiere ver la realidad que se muestra ante sus ojos. —Kagome escuchó a su prima y asintió .

—Sí…A veces se cometen reverendas estupideces en nombre de lo que uno considera amor. —Kagome habló con enojo y sarcasmo a lo que Rin suspiró captando su atención. — Rin, y en tu caso. Quiero decir, ¿cómo fue qué tú…? —Kagome no sabía cómo preguntar lo que tenía curiosidad de saber. Rin la miraba expectante. —Tú con Sesshomaru ¿cómo es que terminaste enamorada de él? —Rin comenzó a reír por la pregunta y el rostro de Kagome se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

—Está bien, no es algo que tenga que ocultar. —Tomó un aire y empezó su relato. —Hace más o menos un año con nueve meses, se me contactó para que viniera a atender un caso en específico. Cómo sabes yo me había mudado a un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad. Entonces cómo la insistencia fue mucha, acudí a la entrevista. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Sesshomaru. Tal y cómo tú, lo primero que vi fue una persona fría centrada en sus negocios y que parecía frívola, incapaz de sentir algo. Él me había investigado mucho antes de contactarme, esto me sorprendió mucho, pero en vez de molestarme, me surgió la curiosidad por saber quién era el paciente.

—Rin, «La curiosidad mató al gato » y tú siempre has sido demasiado curiosa. —Sentenció Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues sí. Al final, porque necesitaba el dinero para pagar mi departamento y mi curiosidad podía más, acepté... Y entonces se me informó que tendría que atender a mi paciente las veinticuatros horas. —Al escuchar esto Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Espera, eso era prácticamente vivir aquí. —Kagome estaba anonadada.

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí. Esto me fue informado al ir viniendo a este lugar. En ese momento pensé _«Este hombre es un déspota», _pero después me daría cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. El señor Taisho, cómo solía llamarlo, me trajo a esta mansión y seguidos por su asistente, llegamos a la habitación de Inuyasha. —Suspiró profundamente acordándose del momento— Cuando lo conocí, Inuyasha lloraba cómo si fuera un niño pequeño y me rogó que por favor lo ayudara a salir, pues tenía que esperar a Kikyo. Traté de consolarlo diciéndole que ella vendría aquí a buscarlo, y entonces él se calmó hasta quedar dormido. Cuando salí de su habitación pude observar que a pesar de la expresión inmutable que mantenía, los ojos de Sesshomaru reflejaban gran tristeza, mucha melancolía.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sesshomaru?—Indagó incrédula.

—Kagome —Rin ahora la observó seria.

—Está bien, está bien. Te dejó continuar. —Dijo Kagome algo nerviosa y alzando las manos en defensa.

—Parte de tratar a un paciente es también tratar con el medio que lo rodea, entonces yo empecé a conversar más de Inuyasha con Sesshomaru. Él sólo tenía 5 meses de conocerlo, y lo poco que sabía de él, me lo relató cómo sus preciadas memorias. Cada tarde después que llegaba de trabajar, siempre me mandaba llamar y mi deber era informarle cómo estaba Inuyasha. Puso a los enfermeros a mi disposición y conforme fue pasando el tiempo también a la servidumbre. Poco a poco me fui habituando a su presencia. Le perdí el temor, pues cuando conversábamos podía notar que sus ojos reflejaban lo que él no sabía expresar. Aunque no lo decía, su preocupación por su medio hermano era genuina, eso me agradó. Al pasar los meses, ya no sólo conversábamos en su despacho, sino que salíamos a caminar por los jardines, o incluso cenábamos juntos. Inuyasha a veces aceptaba salir durante el día, cuando eso ocurría Sesshomaru a veces intentaba conversar con él. Pero era completamente huraño. Y como te imaginarás la poca expresión que manifiesta no ayudaba. Cuando yo tenía aquí siete meses más o menos, Inuyasha tuvo una crisis. Discutió con alguien de la servidumbre que estaba limpiando su cuarto y cambió de lugar un viejo diario que siempre lleva consigo. Ese día los enfermeros me ayudaron, pues por primera vez Inuyasha se puso agresivo, y tuve que dormirlo. Al llegar Sesshomaru e informarle se sentó con sus manos juntas, sujetando su frente con los índices, le vi decaer el semblante. Me acerqué y pasé una mano por su hombro… Sin saberlo yo había traspasado la barrera que nadie más había podido. Fue en ese momento que él confió en mí, y no sólo me habló de Inuyasha, sino también de su madre Irasue, y un compromiso al que él se estaba negando acceder. Siguiendo la costumbre de la familia, su madre y los consejeros lo habían comprometido con Kagura.

—Kagura… ¿La modelo? —Kagome hablaba con completa sorpresa.

—Sí. —Asintió y sonrió ante los gestos de Kagome, quien estaba muy expectante de la historia.

—Increíble. —Tanta sorpresa tenía que se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Lo cual hizo reír más a Rin.

—Un día, mientras yo regresaba de dejar descansando a Inuyasha en su habitación, apareció aquí la señora Irasue… Me exigió que me fuera. —Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desorbitados ante la sorpresa —Yo estaba tanto o más sorprendida que tú. La señora Irasue en verdad es una persona especial, si te parece que Sesshomaru es frío, tienes que ver a esa mujer… Es un demonio. —Susurro acercándose a Kagome. —Ella dijo que lo mejor para Inuyasha era estar en una institución mental, y que no veía la necesidad de que yo hubiera permanecido en esta casa tanto tiempo. Por último, seguramente había aceptado el trato de quedarme a vivir en esta casa sólo por seducir a su hijo. Recuerdo que cuando la escuché mencionar eso quise reír, pero me contuve.

—_Señora, con todo el respeto que usted se merece, le pido que controle lo que dice, pues me está ofendiendo._ —Rin habló con mucha calma para no alzar más los ánimos de aquella furiosa mujer que, ante lo dicho por Rin , rió sarcásticamente.

—_Niña, conozco muy bien a la gente de tu clase. Solo buscan hacerse conocidas atrapando a alguien con dinero y linaje para escalar rápidamente lo que no pueden conseguir con esfuerzo._ —Sentenció con todo sarcasmo Irasue.

—_Mire señora, yo estoy aquí porque el señor Taisho requirió mis servicios, pero de no ser necesarios yo estoy dispuesta a irme en este mismo mome_… —Rin se había molestado y estaba dispuesta a irse antes que soportar los insultos de Irasue.

—_No,_ —La voz grave y profunda de Sesshomaru interrumpió a Rin —_Tú permanecerás aquí._ —Dijo con tanta seguridad sorprendiendo a Rin que lo miró estupefacta e Irasue se giró a mirarlo. —_Madre ¿qué hace aquí?_

—_Acaso ¿debo avisar cuando pienso venir a mi casa?_ —Hablo con falsa melancolía que se distinguía al instante por ser tan mala su actuación. Se giró dándole la cara a su hijo, que entraba a paso lento y elegante.

—_Si esta fuera tu casa, no. Pero ya no lo es desde que pediste para ti las propiedades en China. Esta casa ahora es solo mía, y por tanto las decisiones sobre esta casa y quienes la habiten, sólo las tomo yo._ —Sesshomaru hablaba con tanta seguridad y encaraba de tal forma a su orgullosa madre que Rin parecía estar viendo a dos grandes fuerzas chocar entre sí.

—_¡Oh! ¿Pero qué manera es esa de recibir a tu madre?_ —Comentó con una tristeza y preocupación mal actuada, mientras lo observaba y al no obtener respuesta a su terrible manera de expresarse, al instante volvió a su postura anterior. Irasue sólo alzó una ceja al encararlo y respondió tan fría como le hablaba a ella su hijo. —_Correcto, aun así no le veo sentido que mantengas a ese desequilibrado en esta casa._

—_Inuyasha es mi hermano, hijo de mi padre. —_Irasue arrugó el ceño al escucharlo hablar de Inuyasha, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—_Sí, sí_…— le dijo haciendo un ademán de mostrar poco interés en el asunto. —_En vez de estar pendiente en esos asuntos, deberías pensar en que ya estás en edad de darle un futuro heredero a la familia. No veo razón por la que te sigas negando a contraer matrimonio con la prometida elegida para ti. —_Sesshomaru gruñó ante la mención de esto. Rin no sabía a donde huir, ella simplemente pensó que no debía estar ahí. —_Kagura viene de una familia con gran linaje como nosotros, además tiene dinero y es catalogada como una de las mujeres más bellas en el mundo._

—_No me casaré con ella._ —Le respondió con enojo. —_Acabo de romper mi compromiso con Kagura y no cambiaré mi decisión._

—_ ¡¿Qué?!..._ —Irasue respondió con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa. — _¿Cómo te atreviste?, ese compromiso fue hecho desde su niñez, ella es la novia perfecta para ti. —_Sesshomaru la miraba con su rostro estoico y sin expresión alguna, e Irasue lo observó y de soslayo a Rin también. —Y_a entiendo, te enamoraste de la doctorcita que mantienes en tu casa._ —habló con sarcasmo y señaló a Rin, que sólo acertó a mirar a Seshomaru.

—_Su nombre es Rin._ —Sesshomaru la observó mientras decía su nombre y sus miradas se encontraron, pero el momento se rompió. Irasue soltó una risotada seca con mucha sorna que se dejaba ver en sus gestos.

—_Has heredado la debilidad de tu padre._ —Le encaró con todo enojo manifestado en su voz. _—Él también se enamoró de una doctorcita. Izayoi era una interna cuando Inu la conoció, y cayó perdidamente enamorado de ella olvidándose de todo. Por su estupidez fue que finalmente murió aquel día, sin siquiera cumplir sus anhelados sueños._

—Madre basta. —Sesshomaru habló con el ceño fruncido e Irasue miró de nuevo a su hijo sin manifestar ningún sentimiento.

—_Me retiro, pero no doy mi consentimiento para esta unión. Que te quede claro eso. —_Lo observó y luego pasó a retirarse.

_—Adiós madre._ —Se despidió Sesshomaru mientras la veía alejarse.

Kagome escuchaba la historia con mucha atención, ella se hacía imágenes mentales de todo aquello que Rin mencionaba y más porque Rin al narrar hacía gestos imitando a Sesshomaru e Irasue. Ambas primas al estar solas conversando volvían a ser cómo dos niñas.

—¿Y luego?¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Le preguntó Kagome con la curiosidad reflejada en su mirada.

—Cuando la madre de Sesshomaru abandonó la casa, yo aún estaba tratando de asimilar lo que dijo y preguntándome si era cierto, entonces sin querer lo miré y él me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo. —La mirada de Kagome se volvía más soñadora al escuchar el relato.— Nos dirigimos a la pequeña sala que da al balcón, tomé asiento y él se sentó junto a mí. De pronto me tomó de la mano… Eso me causó gran sorpresa. Cuando lo miré, él me observaba fijamente lo que hizo que me ruborizara en gran manera. Fue en ese momento que me pidió que fuera su novia.

—¡Ay! ¡Por Dios! … —Gritó muy emocionada Kagome, llevándose ambas manos en forma de puño hacia el rostro . Rin la miró y Kagome hizo un gesto de mantener la calma.

— Al comienzo yo dude en responder, pero al observar detenidamente su mirada, me di cuenta de sus sentimientos… finalmente acepté. Seis meses después me propuso matrimonio y como ya sabes, actualmente tenemos 3 meses de casados. —Rin concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

—Las personas no siempre son lo que aparentan ¿eh? —Mencionó Kagome y dio un gran suspiro.

En ese instante que se hizo un pequeño silencio y Rin le acomodaba el cabello, Kagome recordó algo importante.

—Rin… ¿Cómo está Inuyasha? — Kagome recordó lo que había sucedido tres días atrás y ella estaba preocupada, se sentía mal por haberlo tratado de esa forma. Al escuchar la pregunta, Rin se quedó quieta y la observó un momento antes de contestar.

—Bueno, verás Kagome el cerebro humano es un enorme misterio que aún a veces una persona no logra comprender. —Dijo Rin cómo meditando en lo que mencionaba. Pero al mirar a Kagome, ella se había cruzado de brazos esperando respuesta. Rin suspiró antes de seguir. —Inuyasha pidió ver la tumba de Kikyo.

—¿Qué? — Kagome se quedó atónita…Le estaban diciendo que el mismo Inuyasha que siempre le hablaba como si ella fuera su novia muerta, como si no lo aceptara, de pronto había pedido ir a la tumba de su amada Kikyo. Kagome no lo podía creer.

—Fue Ayer, mientras Sesshomaru y yo estabamos sentados frente al balcón, él apareció diciendo que lo lleven a ver la tumba de kikyo. No sé en verdad cómo reaccionará después de ver la tumba, pero ya que se lo pidió directamente a Sesshomaru, él piensa cumplir con su pedido. —Rin hablaba de manera tan serena que Kagome aún trataba de asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo.

—¿Cuándo? —Sólo acertó a decir, pues era una gran conmoción saber acerca de este asunto.

—Hoy , —Rin observó su reloj.—En dos horas.

—¿Puedo ir?—Dijo Kagome sin pensar, no podía explicarlo pero en cierta manera, ella ya le tenía cariño a Inuyasha. Rin la observó por un momento y luego le sonrió asintiendo.

Después de esta conversación y que Rin abandonara la habitación, Kagome se puso en pie, alistó la ropa que vestiría, tomó un baño, se relajó por un momento y luego se preparó. Al cabo de dos horas en una limosina iban sentados Sesshomaru junto con Rin e Inuyasha con dos enfermeros. Y en otro auto iba Kagome. Al llegar al cementerio, Kagome vió cómo Inuyasha caminaba a lado de su hermano. En uno de sus brazos llevaba un ramo de lirios y en el otro sujetaba lo que parecía ser un libro viejo, como un diario, pero lo bastante grande como para no serlo.

Kagome decidió alcanzarlos y le tomó del brazo a Rin que iba detrás de ellos junto a los enfermeros, ante el gesto Rin sólo sonrió. Sorpresivamente Sesshomaru se detuvo y señaló… Ante ellos se hallaba la fría lápida con el nombre de la mujer que tanto amaba Inuyasha.

**«Continuará»…**


	4. CP4-No me faltes

**«DDR». **Los personajes corresponden al manga Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**_—No me faltes—_**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y un grupo de personas entraban al cementerio, caminaban entre las filas de tumbas que allí se hallaban. La hierba verde se reflejaba en un color un tanto amarillento por acción del sol. El clima había sido el mismo durante toda la semana. También fue el mismo dos días atrás, cuando Kagome presa de los sentimientos que la embargaban , en un arranque desesperado por expulsar lo que tenía dentro de sí, le gritó a Inuyasha que Kikyo estaba muerta.

Rin estaba esperando que Kagome volviera para saber qué había pasado con Koga. Se había sorprendido al observar que Inuyasha venía junto con ella, pero al ver que se veía alegre sólo sonrió ante el hecho de ver al joven peliblanco tan vivo cómo nunca lo había visto antes. Pero al observar a Kagome caminar cabizbaja, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio que Kagome paró en seco y al parecer gritó a Inuyasha, quien todo nervioso al comienzo negó con la cabeza y luego quedó en una posición estática mientras Kagome se retiraba. Los enfermeros estaban listos para actuar en caso él tuviera una crisis, pero entonces Inuyasha sólo empezó a caminar. Rin lo llamó cuando él se cruzó por su costado, pero él siguió de frente hasta llegar a su habitación y se encerró.

Dentro de la habitación Inuyasha empezó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro, mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza «_Kikyo está muerta»_, y aún más el hecho del rostro que las había dicho. Era un palpitar constante en su cabeza que le seguía repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo.

—No, no… ¡No! —Inuyasha se negaba a creer en esto. Sus pensamientos lo confundían. En un arranque de nerviosismo y desesperación se tomó la cabeza y apretó fuerte los parpados cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Entre sus manos estrujaba los cabellos que había atrapado entre sus dedos. _«Y si ¿ella no es Kikyo?… ¡No!_» Su mente se hallaba en confusión, _«Es el mismo rostro… Pero no es ella»_. Tocaron a su puerta, pero su cabeza divagaba sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo.

—Inuyasha, tienes que cenar. —Rin se hallaba preocupada.

—¡Déjenme solo! —Se hoyó como respuesta y antes que Rin insistiera, Sesshomaru que se hallaba junto a ella, le hizo un gesto para que por esta vez lo dejara.

Dentro de la habitación Inuyasha se paró junto a la ventana y de pronto vio entrar a aquella mujer a la que él llamaba Kikyo. _«Kikyo está muerta_», resonaba tan fuerte y claro, que él se preguntaba si era posible, fue entonces que notó sobre su mesa aquel libro viejo. Kikyo se lo dio cuando aún estaba en el hospital. Recordó su voz amable y lo que ella había dicho: «_Inuyasha, si algún día yo te falto, léelo… ¡no te rindas!_ », él sabía que ella había dicho más pero era cómo si su mente lo bloqueara. «_¿Qué recuerdo faltaba?_», observó de nuevo aquel raro libro cuya fachada tenía su nombre y parecía un diario pues había un pequeño broche. Con duda, Inuyasha se acercó hacia la mesa. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se dirigió a sentarse en su cama. Encendió la lámpara de noche. Con mucha calma, intentó abrir el broche, pero parecía haberse oxidado un poco. Cuando logró abrirlo el broche se había roto. Eso ya no importó, pues cuando él lo abrió, ahí había dibujos y al lado se contaba una historia. Inuyasha leyó y al terminar, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se abrazó al extraño libro y se acostó en la cama, dejando caer lágrima tras lágrima, terminando en posición fetal abrazando aquel libro.

Al siguiente día despertó cansado, algo perdido. Por momentos recordaba que había pasado pero pensó que había sido sólo un sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Sin embargo, al notar el libro que yacía entre sus manos con el broche roto, supo que había sido real, volvió a llorar y lamentarse. «_Esto no es real»_ intentó decirse al comienzo, pero una oleada de razón venía a su mente y lo hacían recordar cada vez más. Recuerdos iban y venían, imágenes que habían sido reales, del tiempo que pasó con Kikyo, del tiempo en que estuvo sólo, de los momentos que quiso bloquear en su mente para no sentir tanto dolor. Tocaron a la puerta, Rin entró junto con los enfermeros. Pero Inuyasha no hizo caso de ellos, le trataron de hacer consumir alimento, más él no deseaba nada. Muchas cosas cargaban su mente, muchas memorias que ahora necesitaba poner en orden. Finalmente cuando vio el sol ponerse por la ventana, pareció que un último recuerdo lo hizo reaccionar. Era el abuelo de Kikyo.

_—¡Hola abuelo!_ —Decía un Inuyasha muy feliz que entraba por los pasillos de aquel hospital. Pero se detuvo al ver que el anciano estaba llorando abrazado de una niña. —_Abuelo ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Cómo está Ki…?_

—_Inuyasha, lo siento. Kikyo…Ella murió._ —El ramo de rosas que traía Inuyasha en sus manos resbaló de entre ellas, mientras observaba el rostro triste de aquel hombre mayor y luego el rostro lloroso de la niña, la querida hermana de Kikyo. Inuyasha miró hacia la habitación y se quedó con la mente en blanco. —_Hijo lo siento, Ella…_

—_No_, —Susurró—_Kikyo está viva_. —El anciano observó al joven de largos cabellos plateados, quien ahora tenía la mirada perdida.

—_Hijo,_ —trató de acercarse y calmarle. —_Kikyo está…_

_—¡No!_ —Sorpresivamente Inuyasha lo interrumpió alzando la voz. —_Ella… Ella está bien, Ella sólo está de viaje ¿Cierto? Yo… Yo debo preparar todo para su regreso._ —E Inuyasha comenzó a alejarse del viejo que preocupado lo llamaba, pero él sólo salió presuroso de aquel Nosocomio.

Inuyasha, se había quedado sentado en la cama, atrayendo las rodillas hasta su rostro, se había estado meciendo, pero paró cuando este último recuerdo lo había invadido. _«¿Es así?... En verdad, ella está… ¡No!» _Su mente trataba de reaccionar, pero entonces entre todo mar de pensamientos en la que se hallaba sumergido lo supo, fue consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba. Esta no era su casa, y aquí había personas que en verdad lo cuidaban y demostraban cariño. _«Es tu hermano y te ama, sino ¿por qué te habría buscado con tanto ahínco? No te niegues a confiar en él. »_ Las palabras de Kikyo resonaron en su mente y lo recordó, si había alguien que le podía resolver sus dudas, que quizá no le agradaba del todo y que sin embargo sabía que no le mentiría era _«Sesshomaru»._ Se puso de pie y salió andando presuroso de la habitación, tenía la mirada decidida, cómo durante estos dos años no los había tenido. Camino entre los pasillos y luego bajó las escaleras, lo buscaba con desesperación. Escuchó voces conocidas y entonces haciéndose de pisadas pesadas y aún descalzo, entró en aquella pequeña sala, ahí se hallaba su hermano. Al verlo, sentía miedo de hablar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tomó un gran respiro y se dio aliento a sí mismo.

—_Maña… Mañana._ —Dudó por un momento, pero él necesitaba saber. —_Quiero que me lleven a ver la tumba de Kikyo._

Observó las reacciones de ambas personas, la mujer lucía sorprendida, más Sesshomaru sólo dio un suspiro profundo, se puso en pie y lo observó por un momento, analizándolo.

—_Está bien. Mañana, yo mismo te llevaré a la tumba de kikyo._ —Frío e impasible se expresó Sesshomaru, y aunque esto lo estremeció, Inuyasha sólo asintió antes de retirarse.

No fue fácil conciliar el sueño, pues su mente aún jugaba con él, pero sabía que lo que iba hacer era lo correcto. Acostado en su cama observaba hacía la ventana, observó la hermosa luna llena y con el recuerdo de su querida Kikyo se quedó dormido. Al llegar la mañana, tocaron a su puerta. Rin entró con la bandeja del desayuno, seguida de Sesshomaru. Rin dejó la bandeja y asintió antes de retirarse.

—_En dos horas y media._ —Habló de pronto Sesshomaru.

—_Sí._ —Fue la respuesta escueta que recibió.

—_Entonces aliméntate_. —Sesshomaru sabía por Rin que Inuyasha no había probado alimento.

—_No tengo hambre._ —Inuyasha observaba los alimentos que le había dejado Rin.

—_Si no haces el intento, entonces me es imposible llevarte. _—El más joven de ellos giró a mirar sorprendido por aquella voz grave que le habló.

_—¿Eh?—_Inuyasha lo observó, y por primera vez pudo notar que su hermano intentaba llevarse bien con él. Aunque se preguntó si _«Eso ¿Fue una broma?»_ —_Está bien._

Al momento de salir de la habitación Inuyasha tomó aquel libro entre sus manos, y un ramo de lirios que le había pedido a su hermano. Un gran pesar se iba acumulando en su corazón. Miraba por la ventana de la limusina donde iba sentado. _«¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?» _Se preguntó y empezó a ser consciente del tiempo en que había permanecido aislado del exterior. El vehículo se detuvo y bajaron. Ahí se hallaba el cementerio, comenzó a caminar junto a su hermano.

Del otro vehículo que los secundaba bajó Kagome, que observó ir adelante a Inuyasha guiado por Sesshomaru, detrás de ellos Rin junto a los enfermeros y algunos agentes de seguridad que cuidaban del gran señor Taisho. Kagome decidió acercarse y tomar del brazo de Rin, que le sonrió al verla. Caminaron detrás de ellos en silencio.

Era un día agradable la suave brisa mecía los hermosos cabellos plateados de ambos hermanos . Caminaban entre las filas interminables de frías lápidas, que guardaban los restos de cuanta gente alguna vez caminó en esta tierra , hasta que el mayor de ellos se detuvo y señaló hacía un lugar en específico. Inuyasha se tensó, sabía desde el momento en que lo pidió que, tenía que afrontar la realidad. Apretó contra su pecho lo que traía entre las manos y se acercó lentamente a la fría lápida. No había dudas ahí estaba, era lo que él pidió ver. Ahí descansaban lo restos de la mujer que tanto amaba.

—Sesshomaru… —Dijo un tanto cabizbajo y medio girando la cabeza, pero antes de hacer por completo el pedido, su hermano lo había entendido y optó por retroceder y pararse junto a su esposa, quien tenía a su lado a Kagome.

Se arrodilló frente a la tumba, la observó con cuidado, dejó los lirios que traía consigo y con su mano que quedaba libre, deslizo los dedos por las letras grabadas. Su mente lo llevó a recordar otras épocas. Recordó el día que la conoció. Tan sólo un adolescente que no tenía ningún ser amado, alguien huraño que odiaba entablar amistad con los demás porque sentía que lo iban a traicionar. A kikyo no la trató diferente cuando la conoció, al contrario por tener un carácter amable, pensó que ella seguramente era más hipócrita que los demás. No la soportaba, parecía que con su trato cortes y sonrisa cándida conquistaba a todos, _«Pero a mí no»._ Llegó la época de realizar trabajos grupales, y para su mal fue asignado con ella, tenían que hablar de los templos en la era Edo del Japón. Fue así cómo supo que ella vivía en uno.

Kikyo era huérfana al igual que él, pero ella tenía a su abuelo y una hermana pequeña. Con el pasar de los días Inuyasha se dio cuenta que el trato amable de Kikyo era así con todos, sin excepciones. Sin notarlo Kikyo empezó a formar parte de su rutina diaria, incluso después de entregar sus labores, ella le siguió hablando y esto a él le gustaba. Un día Kikyo se ausentó, Inuyasha se sintió sólo, tanto cómo no lo había sentido desde que su madre murió. Dos días, tres días… Inuyasha no lo pudo soportar y fue al templo a buscarla, allí la encontró descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, y sobre sus piernas un cuaderno de dibujos. La vio tan hermosa y frágil, que no se detuvo a pensar en nada, sólo se inclinó y la beso en la frente. Cuando se alejó, notó que ahora ella estaba despierta, lo estaba observando y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color escarlata. Inuyasha también ruborizado, trato de disimular, girando su cabeza para no mirarla. Cuanta fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que había dibujado kikyo era a él. Ambos adolescentes estaban apenados, pero entonces Kikyo al ver que Inuyasha no se movía, respiro profundo, lo llamó y cuando el giró a mirarla lo besó en los labios. Él se congeló al principio, pero luego cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, poco a poco respondió a lo que sentía. Al separarse, ella aún ruborizada le dijo _«Me gustas»,_ cómo respuesta recibió otro beso y un _«Y tú a mí»._

Inuyasha arrodillado frente a la tumba fría que contenía los restos de su amada Kikyo, se agachó dejando caer su primera lágrima, los recuerdos fluían en su mente cómo un torrente que no podía detener, al fin todo se iba poniendo en orden, finalmente su mente estaba consciente de todo. Al saber que Kikyo compartía los mismos sentimientos le pidió que fuera su novia y ella aceptó. Ya que él prácticamente vivía sólo, solía pasar mucho tiempo con Kikyo. Por temporadas ella viajaba o _«Eso me hiciste creer»_ pensó, pero en ese tiempo, a él no le importaba mientras permaneciera en contacto con ella. Al graduarse de la escuela, él decidió ir a la universidad. Pero ella, que para ese tiempo ya mostraba signos de ser de salud frágil, empezó a escribir pequeñas historias y las complementaba con dibujos. Fue así que se hizo una mangaka. A Inuyasha le agradaba todo lo que ella hacía. Al tiempo que Inuyasha ya estaba por terminar su carrera, un día recibió una llamada. Era el abuelo de Kikyo, ella estaba muy débil y había sido internada. Inuyasha acudió de inmediato, fue ahí que se enteró que los famosos viajes que ella siempre hacía, no eran más que temporadas en el hospital para combatir su leucemia. Inuyasha sintió que su mundo se le venía abajo, pero se resistió a perderle. Dejó de ir a la universidad y acudía seguido al hospital para verla y darle ánimo. No le importó que ella le hubiera ocultado su enfermedad, pues supo por boca de ella que fue por temor a que se alejara, porque tuvo temor de perderlo.

Estando en una de esas visitas fue que, ante él, apareció Sesshomaru. Inuyasha contuvo la furia que sentía al verlo, sólo por kikyo. Sesshomaru tenía un rostro inexpresivo, que a Inuyasha no le agradó. Incluso cuando él le dijo que lo estaba buscando ya que recién se enteraba de su existencia, pensó que era alguna treta para causarle daño. Varios días fue lo mismo, Sesshomaru lo buscaba para hablar con él e Inuyasha se negaba. Hasta que Kikyo intervino, a pesar de estar débil, no concebía la idea de ver a Inuyasha huraño de nuevo… _« ¿Qué pasaría si un día yo no estoy?»_ Le dijo, haciendo que él, desde el fondo de su corazón se estremeciera. Inuyasha no pudo evitar abrazarla y aferrarse a ese frágil cuerpo que yacía entre sus brazos. «_Por favor Kikyo, no digas eso… No me faltes, No me faltes nunca»._

Inuyasha alzó la cabeza y pudo leer el epitafio, _«Cual alma amable y sensible, como una estrella fugaz, nos dejó muy pronto»_, Inuyasha empezó a llorar más fuerte y sujetaba aquel viejo diario entre sus manos.

Semanas después del pedido de Kikyo, Inuyasha trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz con su hermano. Él lo visitaba en su día libre del trabajo. Lo comenzó a conocer un poco mejor, y aunque aún le desagradaba su «_horrible cara de póker_» ya no discutía con él. Una de las tardes que Inuyasha llegó a ver a Kikyo, ella le entregó un obsequio. Eran dos libros, ambos eran grandes, cómo cuadernos de dibujo, pero uno se asemejaba a un diario. Kikyo le explicó que había escrito una historia. Le mostró todo lo que había dibujado, Inuyasha estaba encantado con la historia. Al comienzo se sorprendió por los nombres, pues todos eran conocidos para él. Kikyo había empleado sus nombres y los de la familia para esto. Rió mucho ante la idea de que los Taisho eran demonios perros. Escuchó atentamente la narración de Kikyo. La historia se llamaba _«Inuyasha», _Inuyasha era un híbrido, mitad demonio mitad humano, que nació del amor de Inu no Taisho, el gran demonio perro y lord del oeste, e Izayoi , una princesa humana. Aunque todo esto estaba ambientado en la era Sengoku, Inuyasha entendía el sentido de la historia. Kikyo prosiguió.

—_El día en Inuyasha nació, su padre yació con sus antepasados_. —Esto era cómo lo sucedido en su vida, nunca conoció a su padre porque estando camino al hospital un chofer borracho los embistió, y procurando proteger a Izayoi y su hijo no nato, él recibió la peor parte. —_Izayoi cuido del niño cuanto pudo, pero finalmente murió. Algunos sirvientes del gran general perro cuidaron de él, pero al enfrentar su realidad como híbrido se hizo huraño. No era aceptado en el mundo de los humanos y tampoco en el de los demonios_. —Inuyasha comprendía muy bien de lo que Kikyo hablaba, cuando era tan sólo un niño había ansiado ser aceptado por los demás, pero no recibió afecto de ninguna parte. Siendo un hijo fuera del matrimonio no era aceptado en ningún lado, pues siempre hallaba desprecio por su origen.—_Un día a sus oídos llegó la existencia de una extraña perla que cumplía los deseos de quien la poseyera. Inuyasha deseó con toda su alma ser un demonio frío y sin corazón para ya no sentir, así que fue en busca de la perla. Fue así cómo conoció a Kikyo, la sacerdotisa que cuidaba la perla. Al comienzo Inuyasha sólo buscaba la manera en que por descuido pudiera robar la perla, más sin darse cuenta se volvió la sombra de kikyo, siempre estaba con ella. Se acostumbró a su presencia y al no verla se sentía molesto. —_Inuyasha recordó cómo fue que se enamoró de Kikyo y le sonrío. —_Cuando la halló se sintió aliviado pero mientras le reclamaba su ausencia, ella tropezó y casi cae, Sin pensarlo Inuyasha la abrazó para que no le pasara nada. Inuyasha se había enamorado de la sacerdotisa y ella correspondía a sus sentimientos._

A Inuyasha la historia del primer libro le gustó mucho, abrazó a Kikyo y le dio un beso. Llegó su editora e hicieron entrega de esta historia. Pero luego Inuyasha observó el segundo libro y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando Kikyo lo detuvo. Le pidió que se sentara junto a ella para pedirle algo que Inuyasha ahora recordaba claramente.

«_Inuyasha, si algún día yo te falto, léelo… ¡no te rindas! —_Inuyasha se estremeció al escuchar esto, más kikyo le dio un beso, abrazarlo y luego seguir. _—Sólo lo abrirás si yo ya no estoy. Si yo ya no puedo estar contigo,_ —Deshizo el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.—_no quiero que sufras por mi causa,_ —Y antes de que él dijera algo—_Prométeme que lo abrirás y leerás hasta el final si yo te falto»_

Inuyasha empezó a llorar con fuerza, ahí descansaban los restos de su amada kikyo. Dejó caer el libro que había estado cargando consigo todo este tiempo.

—Kikyo, yo… Yo lo leí, lo leí hasta el final. —Arrodillado se inclinó empezó a llorar haciendo notar gemidos que salían de él. Miraba la lápida y ahora tenía que aceptar que su amor, ese que había sido total, ese que había su todo por varios años, ahora sólo se reducía a aquel trozo de asfalto y fría piedra pulida que se hallaba encima indicando el lugar donde Kikyo estaba. Kikyo fue su alegría, el primer gran amor de su vida y él sin ella se sentía tan solo. —Te pedí que no me faltes nunca.

Kagome observaba la escena y desde el fondo de su corazón una gran tristeza la invadió, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y lloró al ver sufrir a Inuyasha. Rin se sujetaba del brazo de su esposo, quien calmado y sereno como siempre observaba con mucha atención a su hermano. Un tiempo después al ver que el llanto de Inuyasha parecía ir menguando, Sesshomaru se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, lo llamó y él asintió, se inclinó a besar la lápida cómo despedida y se puso en pie para ser llevado por su hermano.

**«Continuará»…**


	5. CP5- El tiempo cura las heridas

**«DDR». **Los personajes corresponden al manga Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**_—El tiempo cura las heridas— _**

Al llegar a casa los autos se detuvieron frente a la entrada. De la limusina descendió Sesshomaru, que le concedió una mano a su esposa para que hiciera lo mismo. Acto seguido también Inuyasha. Kagome al descender del otro vehículo, lo pudo ver. Estaba calmado, pero su mirada era triste y su postura y forma de caminar incluso lo hacían ver muy apesadumbrado. En su corazón, ella sintió dolor por su sufrimiento. No entendía bien porqué, pero deseaba acercarse. Él avanzó seguido de Rin y lo enfermeros. Kagome en ese momento avanzó hacia él, pero antes de poder lograrlo o que siquiera fuera notada su presencia, la mano de Sesshomaru en su hombro la había detenido. Kagome se giró a mirarlo, pero la imponente figura de aquel hombre la hizo comprender que no era el momento. Además ¿para qué quería acercarse? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de intentar consolarlo?

Aún dos horas más tarde en su habitación seguía cuestionándose lo mismo, pero algo se le hacía imposible de borrar en su mente. La escena de Inuyasha frente a la tumba de Kikyo era algo que no se iba a poder quitar de la cabeza en mucho tiempo. Verlo sufrir de esa forma por la mujer que tanto había amado la estremeció desde el fondo de su corazón. Pensó incluso en lo efímero que era esta vida, y la forma que ella se había querido dejar vencer por la traición de Koga. Inuyasha había estado «¿loco?», por experimentar un dolor tan grande y ¿ella? … Al menos no había perdido a alguien amado en la muerte. Es cierto que la traición le había dolido, pero si lo pensaba bien, podría decir que incluso parte de ese dolor era su orgullo herido. Siempre se jactó de no ser una boba enamoradiza, cuando aún vivía en Tokio, pero al estar sola cayó fácilmente.

Tan ensimismada se hallaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando tocaron la puerta dos veces. Al entrar a su habitación se había sentado en su cama y luego se había tumbado sobre esta, jugueteando con sus pies descalzos mientras observaba el techo como la cosa más interesante que ver. Fue en la misma posición que Rin la encontró.

—Si sigues mirando el techo de esa forma, tendré que mandarlo a pintar por desgaste. —Rin había ingresado a la habitación y al verla tan concentrada, se paró junto a ella y le habló.

—Rin… No te escuché tocar —dijo mientras se incorporaba.

—Y es que creo te hallabas descifrando el misterio de los techos blancos en tu habitación —habló Rin dirigiéndole una sonrisa, a la cual Kagome correspondió—,me han dicho que no tocaste tus alimentos.

—No tengo apetito. —Rin la observó, suspiró y se hizo un corto silencio que fue interrumpido por Kagome—Rin… ¿có…¿cómo está Inuyasha? —indagó con cautela.

—Tranquila Kagome, Inuyasha por ahora necesita descansar y terminar de asimilar todo esto con calma. —Rin observó la mirada triste de Kagome, de alguna forma comprendía cómo se sentía su prima. Pensó que quizá lo mejor era dejarla descansar _«Si tan sólo se pudiera relajar »_ divagó en su mente. De pronto, mientras se había puesto a mirar el atardecer por la ventana, tuvo una idea. —Por cierto, ¿te hablé de los baños termales que hay en la mansión?

—¿Eh?... No —Respondió Kagome un tanto sorprendida.

—Son muy relajantes. Cualquier persona de la servidumbre te puede llevar. —Le sugirió mientras tomaba sus manos.

—Sí, aunque creo que lo pensaré… Por ahora no tengo ánimos. —Fue la última respuesta que dio Kagome, antes que Rin sólo le diera una leve sonrisa, asintiera y pasara a retirarse.

* * *

En otra habitación cercana a la de Kagome, el ambiente no era muy distinto. Después que Rin junto con los enfermeros se retirara, Inuyasha se hallaba recostado en su lecho observando a la nada. Kikyo no volvería, ahora lo sabía bien. Puso una de sus manos frente a su rostro, la contemplo por un momento, recordó el epitafio de la tumba, aquellas letras que había palpado con su tacto, aquel frío que lo había recorrido y aquella soledad que volvía a estar presente. El silencio de la habitación, la luz apagándose en el horizonte y el cansancio que sentía hicieron que poco a poco se hundiera en un sueño profundo por algunas horas. Escuchó un pequeño ruido como voces de mujeres que conversaban en el pasillo, se sobó un poco los ojos y luego, después de mucho tiempo, se preguntó _«¿qué hora será?»_ al pensar en esto se sentó un momento, para al segundo siguiente preguntarse así mismo _«¿qué fecha es?»._ Observó con cuidado su habitación y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía ni reloj o calendario, o algo que le indicara _«¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?»_, al notar que no tenía idea de esto, llevado por su curiosidad , se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, caminó por los pasadizos hasta que llegó a la cocina de la casa. Los sirvientes estaban algunos sentados cenando, y otros en pie con un café en la mano. Se hallaban conversando y riendo, pero al notarlo el silencio fue sepulcral. Sólo el viejo jardinero, un hombre de baja estatura se atrevió a hablar.

—Joven amo Inuyasha —le dijo a manera de saludo, asintiendo y luego acercándose, mientras captaba la mirada de todos.

—Viejo Mioga —Inuyasha pudo reconocer al anciano, él era uno de los sirvientes que alguna vez llegó a su casa para cuidar del pequeño jardín que decoraba el lugar.

Los sirvientes se miraban unos a otros sin saber qué hacer, los enfermeros observaban con cautela. El anciano al escuchar su nombre tomó confianza.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? Amo —Inuyasha recordó que aquel anciano que ahora tenía frente a él, siempre había tenido un trato amable, a pesar que no le retribuía igual, el anciano parecía simpático.

—Yo sólo… me gustaría saber ¿qué fecha estamos? —Al principio todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros sin saber si contestarle o no. Entonces el anciano después de mirarlo a los ojos le sonrió, se giró hacia donde había estado, tomó un periódico y se lo entregó.

—Es de hoy, joven amo —mencionó mientras todos observaban sorprendidos la forma sosegada de actuar del joven de cabellos plateados—, se le ofrece ¿algo más?

—No, eso es todo…Gracias. —dijo y procedió a retirarse, dejando a la gran mayoría muy sorprendidos y al viejo jardinero con una sóla cosa en mente_ «Se parece mucho a su padre»._

* * *

Kagome meditó mucho en lo que le había pasado en su relación con Koga, pero luego a su mente vino el rostro triste de Inuyasha y la visita al cementerio, en comparación a lo que ella había pasado, él había llevado un terrible sufrimiento por años. Se dio muchas vueltas en la cama tratando de descansar, pero no podía, en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Rin sobre los baños termales,_«Es lo mejor, trataré de relajarme un poco», _alistó sus cosas y a la primera empleada que encontró le preguntó por su ubicación. Caminó decidida hacía el lugar, entró en el pequeño vestidor y se sorprendió del lujo que lo envolvía. Se cubrió con la toalla y al abrir la puerta para entrar al humeante agua caliente, su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

—Perdón. —Dijo cómo en un suspiro y cerró la puerta muy rápido. No podía creer lo que vio.

Al abrir la puerta dentro del baño estaba Rin recostada sobre el pecho de su esposo, quien la abrazaba con un brazo y acariciaba su cabello con la otra mano. Aunque el agua cubría sus cuerpos, para Kagome fue claro que estaban desnudos. Dentro del baño la pareja sólo se quedó observando la puerta.

—Creo que… Debí poner el seguro. —Habló Rin con una sonrisa medio nerviosa. A lo que su esposo sólo asintió dándole la razón.

Kagome sentía arder su rostro de la vergüenza, mientras se cubría con un albornoz, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió caminando presurosa por los pasillos. Por ir apurada al llegar a los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones, no se dio cuenta que su pequeño cepillo de cabello resbaló de entre sus manos. Se detuvo y, tan nerviosa cómo se hallaba, miró hacia los costados cuando vio una mano de piel pálida recogerlo.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —Le preguntó tan calmado, que Kagome se quedó sorprendida.

—Inu-ya-sha —Lo miró y no pudo evitar quedarse observándolo por un momento. Él agachó la mirada y vio el cepillo que tenía en la mano, se acercó y extendió la mano para entregárselo—gracias. —, dijo al recibirlo.

—Yo… Yo lamento haberte molestado todo este tiempo. —Inuyasha la miró y ella lo escuchó atentamente, pero dentro sintió una punzada de culpa, entonces le interrumpió.

—No, —Inuyasha la observó desconcertado—discúlpame por haberme excedido y … haberte gritado de tal forma que… —Kagome no pudo terminar de hablar.

—Está bien, lo que dijiste no era mentira. Y al parecer yo lo necesitaba. —Se hizo un silencio incómodo y ninguno parecía saber cómo acabar con él. Entonces Kagome lo vio estrujar un periódico en una de sus manos.

—¿El diario? —Le dijo señalando con la mirada lo que tenía inuyasha en una de sus manos.

—Sí, necesitaba saber la fecha… Han pasado poco más de dos años.—Inuyasha medio sonrió de manera melancólica y Kagome comprendió a lo que se refería.

—Entiendo. —Entonces kagome viendo que Inuyasha también empezaba a juguetear con el diario entre las manos, supo que era momento de regresar a su habitación—Bueno, yo debo regresar a mi habitación. Permiso. —Después de asentir, empezó a caminar.

—Eh… Ka… Kagome —Kagome se detuvo y giró para mirarlo con sorpresa—, es tu nombre ¿cierto? —Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza. Entonces observó cómo él se llevó una mano a la cabeza—Mañana ¿saldrás a los jardines?... Quiero decir, eh… Mañana ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Me… Me gustaría mostrarte algo. —Kagome estaba completamente estupefacta, pero cuando escuchó decir esto a Inuyasha, su rostro cambió.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. —Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

—Buenas Noches, Kagome. —La vio entrar en su habitación y el hizo lo mismo dirigiéndose a la suya.

Entró a su habitación, y le parecía sorprendente cómo había pasado el tiempo. La fecha del periódico le indicaba que habían pasado casi dos años y medio. Se sentó y revisó un poco la información que traía el diario. Algunas cosas habían cambiado, otras no tanto. Observó en su mesa de noche el cuaderno de dibujo y medio sonrío al pensar en lo que decía la última página.

La mañana llegó con un poco de brisa fresca entrando por la ventana abierta del cuarto de Kagome, ella no pudo más que envolverse entre sus cobijas para seguir durmiendo, o es lo que planeaba hacer cuando recordó el pedido de Inuyasha, rápidamente se destapó y vio que hora era. Se había quedado dormida. Rápidamente salió de la cama y se metió al baño. Cuando estuvo lista, bajó de inmediato al comedor, y allí como cada mañana halló a Rin tomando el desayuno junto a su esposo. Los saludó y tomó asiento, mientras era atendida por la servidumbre, Rin y Sesshomaru la observaron. Al comienzo Kagome sólo los miró uno al otro, pero luego supo el porqué de las miradas cuando recordó la escena.

—¡Lo siento mucho!, yo debí… Debí haber tocado la puerta o advertido que había alguien dentro o… —Sus palabras quedaron inconclusas al escuchar la risilla de Rin. Kagome se sorprendió por esto, sin embargo cuando se giró a mirar a Sesshomaru, él sólo la miraba.

—Está bien, Kagome —Rin le sonrió a su esposo mientras ponía una mano sobre la de él y luego se giró a mirarla—, mi esposo y yo esperamos no haberte incomodado.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo sin mayor contratiempo. Sin embargo Kagome procuró terminar rápido pues en su mente se mantenía la duda _«¿qué me quiere mostrar?»._ Luego le fue informado , para su sorpresa, que Inuyasha estaba en el jardín desde una hora antes. Kagome se apresuró y lo encontró en aquel enorme árbol, ese de la rama torcida donde la primera vez que lo vio. Inuyasha estaba sentado y parecía concentrado en aquel viejo libro que tenía en las manos. Kagome se sentó junto a él.

—Hola. —Le saludó y decidió sentarse junto a él.

—Hola. —Respondió, pero permaneció un momento más en silencio, lo que puso de cierta forma incómoda a Kagome.

—¿Es tuyo? —Preguntó Kagome observando el raro libro que tenía Inuyasha en sus manos, era color rojo y tenía un broche que se veía roto. Pero lo que causó la pregunta de Kagome fue que sobre la carátula estaba pintado el nombre Inuyasha.

—Sí, —Respondió escuetamente, pero agregó. —Me lo regaló Kikyo.

—¡Oh! Entiendo. —Kagome sintió que no debió haber preguntado, sin embargo le sorprendió lo que Inuyasha le contestó.

—Quiero que lo veas. —Se giró a mirarla extendiéndole el libro.

—¿Yo? —Kagome estaba sorprendida, aún más cuando vio que la mirada de Inuyasha había cambiado.

—Sí… Rin me contó que tú dibujas. —Se sentía hasta cierto grado intimidada.

—¿Eh? Bueno, sí pero… —_«¿qué me pasa?»_ pensó.

—Por favor —Inuyasha volvió a extender el libro hacía ella y ante tal rostro de súplica, Kagome lo recibió. Kagome con mucha calma lo abrió y se dio con la sorpresa de que era un libro con dibujos.

Era el segundo capítulo de la historia que nunca se llegó a publicar. Kagome estaba completamente anonadada. Empezó a pasar con calma las páginas, mientras Inuyasha la observaba, Kagome empezó a leer.

—Inuyasha al enamorarse de la sacerdotisa desechó sus deseos de hacerse un demonio puro, pues si lo hacía no podría ser feliz cómo sentía que lo era ahora. Así que entre él y la sacerdotisa pensaron que era mejor, que él, pidiera cómo deseo ser un humano. Ambos se sentían entusiasmados por el hecho de querer compartir toda una vida juntos. Sin embargo no todos serían felices con la noticia. —Kagome leía mientras pasaba las páginas e Inuyasha por momentos pensaba cómo se escucharía en la voz de Kikyo—Kikyo le había ocultado a Inuyasha que ella cuidaba de un ladrón que estaba malherido, su nombre era Onigumo. —Inuyasha al mencionar esto, recordó el hecho de que kikyo le ocultara su enfermedad. Kikyo había utilizado de nuevo parte de la vida real para hacer metáforas en su historia,—Onigumo deseaba ser más fuerte para quedarse con Kikyo, sabía también de la perla. Era consciente que muy pronto Kikyo finalmente sería feliz con Inuyasha, así que los envidió en gran manera. Tanto fue la acumulación de sus malos deseos que todos los males, demonios y cosa aberrante que hubo a su alrededor se unió con él dándole un nuevo cuerpo, uno similar al de un híbrido, un mitad demonio mitad humano, tomando un nuevo nombre Naraku.—Kagome pasaba cada página, observaba cada gráfico y se hallaba cada vez más concentrada en el relato— Había llegado el día en que Kikyo ayudaría, por medio de la perla, a Inuyasha a convertirse en humano, pero entonces Naraku fingió ser Inuyasha, robó la perla, y engañó a Kikyo haciéndola creer que él la había usado. Kikyo estando malherida se encontró al verdadero Inuyasha, quien también había sido engañado por Naraku, Kikyo después de pelear contra Inuyasha, finalmente le lanzó una flecha, haciéndolo dormir bajo un hechizo. Y ella murió después de eso. —Inuyasha sostuvo el pace a la siguiente página y Kagome supo que tanta verdad había en esta historia cuando al mirarlo a los ojos vio que aún había un poco de dolor en ellos.

—Este es el segundo capítulo de la historia que me escribió Kikyo. Ella me pidió que lo leyera sólo en caso de ya no estar. —Habló mirándola directamente a los ojos—Tú ¿qué opinas?

—¿Eh?—Kagome no se hallaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, en la historia Kikyo murió igual cómo en la vida real. Pero ¿qué tenía que decir?, estaba confundida, aún más perdiéndose en la mirada fija de aquellos ojos dorados que se enfocaban en los suyos.

—Sobre los trazos, lo dibujos, es decir … Estos sólo son bocetos,—Mencionó mientras acercaba de nuevo el libro a su regazo y lo miraba — ¿crees tú que … podrías ayudarme a volverlos más claros?

—Bu … Bueno, la verdad… —Kagome se sintió dudosa de que contestar, había empezado a despertar de su embobamiento.

—Antes yo solía ayudar a Kikyo con esto. —Inuyasha sonrió melancólicamente mientras pasó los dedos por uno de los dibujos.

—¿Tú dibujas? —Kagome estaba sorprendida.

—Por kikyo yo aprendí muchas cosas… Pero siento que estoy fuera de práctica y no quiero echar a perder su trabajo.

—Entiendo. Si es eso… Está bien, lo haré.

Después de aquella mañana Kagome empezó a ayudar a Inuyasha a aclarar los dibujos que había hecho Kikyo. De alguna forma el ayudarlo le hizo olvidar cualquier mala experiencia que había llegado cargando desde París. Fue así cómo Kagome estuvo a su lado durante el resto de su estadía en Japón. En parte, el tener que estar ocupado en algo le ayudó mucho al muchacho, que poco a poco fue recuperando el humor habitual que solía tener cuando kikyo estuvo en vida. Para Rin y Sesshomaru se hicieron comunes sus pequeñas discusiones, pues Inuyasha al empezar a recuperar su humor habitual, ya no era tan tímido, sino que en ocasiones le jugaba bromas a Kagome o actuaba un poco orgulloso.

—¡Está listo!

—¡Feh! Te lo dije Kagome, si se trataba de hacer claros los bocetos, entre los dos haríamos un buen trabajo. —Decía muy orgulloso.

—Sí, además de que has recuperado tu habilidad en el dibujo. —Kagome había quedado impresionada con lo rápido que Inuyasha comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

—Era sólo cuestión de práctica, las habilidades estaban ahí.—Respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa, molestando de cierta forma a Kagome.

—¡Presumido!

—Envidiosa

—¡¿qué dijiste?!

—¡Tú empezaste!

—¡I-nu-ya-sha! Ahora verás…

Sí, Inuyasha conforme pasaron los meses se volvió cada vez más estable y por su parte, Kagome había superado su fracaso amoroso. El tiempo estaba ayudando a curar las heridas en los corazones de ambos.

Un día en que ambos habían salido al jardín Kagome recibió una llamada de París. Se veía tan feliz conversando, que no se daba cuenta que por momentos Inuyasha la contemplaba. Quien le hablaba por teléfono era Sango, Kagome estaba feliz de poder hablar con su amiga. Ella le contó que había pasado durante los más de cinco meses transcurridos, a Kagome le parecía mentira que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Koga había regresado a París, ayame quedó embarazada y su familia intervino para que se casaran. A kagome ya no le dolía saber de esto, quizá le causó sorpresa, pero ya no sentía tal abatimiento por recordar a su ex novio. Por otra parte Sango tenía una propuesta para Kagome, propuesta que le daría un giro de nuevo a su vida.

**«Continuará»…**


	6. CP6-Al final del camino

**«DDR». **Los personajes corresponden al manga Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**_—Al final del camino— _**

El Aeropuerto internacional de Narita es uno de los más transitados en Japón. Se hallaba mirando todo a su alrededor, cuando le pareció ver unos finos cabellos plateados que de pronto desaparecieron entre la gran masa de gente que había aquel día. Trató de seguirle pero no lo logró. _«Quizás fue mi imaginación». _

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! —Una mano se posó en su hombro y con respiración agitada la miraba con algo de reproche.

—Te alejaste de pronto y nos asustaste.

—Lo siento Sango. Pensé que… Había visto a alguien —le respondió con el rostro apenado.

—Señorita Kagome, no es de buena educación dejar a sus invitados en mitad del aeropuerto —Un hombre joven, alto y apuesto, que llevaba cargando a dos pequeñas se les acercaba fingiendo seriedad.

—Sí, discúlpenme por favor —Kagome hizo una reverencia cómo disculpa.

Decidieron ir a recoger su equipaje y luego se encontraron con un hombre que Kagome identificó de inmediato cómo el chofer de la familia Taisho. Él les ayudó con las maletas y les indicó donde estaba aparcada la limusina. Subieron, se acomodaron en los asientos y mientras las pequeñas jugueteaban con su padre, Sango observó a Kagome mirando por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Han pasado tres años —mencionó sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, tres largos años —Kagome se volteó a mirar a su amiga.

—Aún me pregunto ¿Qué tanto te hicieron cambiar los seis meses en casa de tu prima? —Sango vio a Kagome agachar la cabeza y sonreír antes de volver a mirarla.

—Aprendí mucho de la experiencia de los demás… ¿Sabes? A veces nos centramos tanto en nuestra realidad, que no vemos o no queremos ver que hay gente a nuestro alrededor, que incluso tienen historias más tristes que las de nosotros —Kagome miraba a Sango y desprendió una sonrisa sincera mientras en su mente la imagen de un joven de largos cabellos plateado, que yacía dormido en un árbol, vino a su mente.

—Lo sé —Le respondió Sango, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Kagome.

—Lindas señoritas, me gustaría pedir un poco de su ayuda con los tiernos angelitos que se entretienen con mi cabello —Fueron interrumpidas por Miroku que mientras sujetaba a sus dos pequeñas, estas le hacían pequeños moños en el cabello. La imagen fue tan graciosa que Sango y Kagome empezaron a reír, para luego ayudarle encargándose de cada una de las niñas.

El vehículo fue entrando a la gran Mansión Taisho. El paisaje era tan hermoso cómo Kagome lo recordaba, miró por la ventana, pudo divisar a Rin parada en la entrada de la casa y junto a ella Sesshomaru. Kagome recordó lo que aprendió de aquella pareja que al comienzo le pareció rara, pero al final de sus seis meses de estancia junto a ellos, supo que se amaban sinceramente. La limusina se detuvo y al bajar de ella, Rin recibió a Kagome con un gran abrazo. Sesshomaru asintió dándole la bienvenida y Kagome hizo una reverencia.

—Ellos son el matrimonio Miatsu, Sango mi amiga y su esposo Miroku, ellas son sus pequeñas Hitomi y Harumi — Los presentó con la pareja anfitriona.

—Encantada de conocerlos —Rin se inclinó a manera de saludo.

—El gusto es nuestro, amable señora, y déjenos agradecerles su noble invitación a hospedarnos en tan hermosa casa —Miroku lleno de un verbo florido, tan sólo cómo él podía hacerlo, agradeció la hospitalidad que estaban recibiendo. Sesshomaru en respuesta inclinó un poco la cabeza aceptando a los invitados y el saludo de Miroku.

—Pasemos. —Indicó mientras posaba una mano sobre la cintura de su esposa.

La servidumbre se acercó a llevar el equipaje y los señores de la casa guiaron a sus invitados a un pequeño comedor que tenían en uno de los balcones frente al jardín. Miroku bajó a las pequeñas, que muy entusiastas corrieron por el ambiente. Cada uno tomó asiento mientras les sirvieron algunos tentempiés.

—Tienen una casa muy hermosa —Dijo Sango mientras volvía a contemplar el ambiente—, se siente pacífico.

—Sí, a mi esposo y a mí nos agrada mucho —mencionó Rin, dando una mirada fugaz a quien se encontraba a su lado.

—A este Sesshomaru le gusta vivir tranquilo. —Comentó cómo algo normal el dueño de casa causando una sonrisa en su esposa.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Kagome regresó tan cambiada —Sango intentó molestar a Kagome , pero al observarla, ella sorpresivamente sólo se puso en pie y caminó observando hacía un punto en específico.

—Quizá no sólo fue el ambiente lo que la hizo cambiar. —Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta hacía donde Kagome tenía la mirada fija y ante la confusión que su comentario causó en Sango, Rin intervino.

—Y dime Sango ¿Cómo estaba el clima en Alemania? —Sango comenzó a dialogar con Rin sobre lo que ella había mencionado, mientras la mente de Kagome divagó, parada en el borde del balcón, contemplando aquel árbol.

Kagome sonreía mientras su mente se atiborraba de recuerdos de aquellos seis meses. Aquel día en que Sango la llamó fue para proponerle que fuera su compañera de trabajo por algunos museos en Europa. Principalmente Italia y Alemania, ya que Sango era restauradora de obras de arte y Kagome en alguna oportunidad ya le había ayudado, no tuvo mejor idea que hacerle la propuesta. La decisión no fue fácil, porque en primera tenía que regresar a París, aunque cuando evaluó la situación, en cierta medida ella tampoco deseaba alejarse de cierto chico de cabellos plateados.

Por su parte, Inuyasha había recuperado estabilidad emocional y deseaba terminar sus estudios, incluso el trabajar en las empresas que dirigía su hermano _«no estaría mal»_ le había escuchado decir. Finalmente Kagome sopesó todo y decidió irse. En ese momento decidió volver a tomar asiento junto a los demás. Rin y Sango conversaban amenamente y Miroku venía con sus gemelas en brazos, una mujer del servicio que se acercó a Rin y después de hablarle en voz baja, esperó sus órdenes.

—Dile por favor a Kaede que lo traiga —Kagome observó cómo se retiró la mujer y al cabo de un momento apareció una hermosa joven con un pequeño niño en brazos.

—¡Oh! Rin es precioso —dijo Kagome muy entusiasta mientras observó al pequeño que tenía ojos dorados y cabellos como los de su padre—¡Pero si parece un muñeco!

La joven había dejado al pequeño en brazos de Rin y el pequeño que no tenía más de un año contemplaba con tranquilidad a los presentes. Hasta las pequeñas gemelas lo observaban con curiosidad.

—Sí, es cierto —decía Rin mientras lo observaba con mucho amor y Sesshomaru miraba a su hijo con una media sonrisa y todo orgullo.

—Disculpen que lo diga, pero me parece singular el color de cabellos y ojos que la criatura le ha heredado, Sesshomaru —comentó Miroku mientras Sango tomaba en sus brazos a una de sus hijas.

—Es un rasgo distintivo de los Taisho el color plateado de cabellos y los ojos dorados. Es lo que hemos heredado de nuestros ancestros —Mencionó Sesshomaru, en tanto su pequeño hijo le observaba.

Mientras la plática siguió las pequeñas niñas del matrimonio Miatsu bebían jugo de manzana, y jugaban entre ellas, en un mal movimiento sorpresivamente mancharon a Sango. Rin pidió a alguien de la servidumbre que la condujeran a su habitación y así se hizo. La conversación que ahora sostenían con Miroku era tan animada que no se percataron cuando las pequeñas desaparecieron de su vista junto con Kaede.

—¡Oh! Rin, no me canso de mirar a mi sobrino —decía Kagome mientras le hacía juegos al bebe—, hasta se me antoja tener uno. —todos comenzaron a reír ante el cometario—Pero eso sí, que sea tan lindo como el tuyo.

—Entonces aún estás a tiempo —Habló Sesshomaru con una media sonrisa que descuadró a Kagome dejándola confundida.

—¿Eh? … ¿qué?

Un murmullo se escuchó venir de la entrada a aquel ambiente, se escuchaban las voces de las gemelas y alguien más.

—¡Perrito!¡Perrito! —se escuchaba que no dejaban de decir. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia de donde venía el sonido.

—Ya, ya… Kaede, ¡diles que no soy un animal! —se le oyó decir a una voz masculina que se podía identificar como la de alguien joven, y a Kagome se le hizo conocida.

Por la entrada al gran balcón se hizo presente un joven de largos cabellos plateados que vestía sport elegante. En sus brazos traía a las dos pequeñas que le jalaban el largo cabello plateado como si fuera un juguete, mientras le decían _«perrito»._ A su lado la joven que había estado cuidando de ellas negaba con la cabeza. Kagome al verlo no pudo evitar ponerse de pie _«Inuyasha»,_ caminó hacia donde él se hallaba, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella se había puesto de pie Miroku. Ambos se sostenían la mirada, pero pronto fueron interrumpidos.

—Lamento mucho que mis pequeños angelitos le hayan causado problemas —dijo Miroku al tomar a sus pequeñas de nuevo en brazos.

—¿Eh?... Feh, no es problema, sólo son niñas. —Kagome observaba a Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, ¡qué bueno verte!—Rin se había puesto en pie junto con su esposo, quien ahora había tomado en brazos al bebe, que gustoso se aferró a su pecho.

—¡Hola Rin! —Rin abrazó al joven de cabellos plateados que gustoso la recibió, luego volteó a mirar a su hermano. —Sesshomaru —le saludó, más no mantuvo mucho tiempo la mirada en él pues se desvió al infante que tenía su mirada puesta en él—, pero si es el pequeño Taisei ¿cómo está el bebe más lindo de la casa? —Inuyasha empezó a hablarle al bebe mientras este le sonreía y parecía responderle, era una imagen muy tierna. Sesshomaru le cedió el cargar a su primogénito.

—Hola Inuyasha —Kagome le saludó de pronto, e Inuyasha la observó por un momento antes de contestar.

—Kagome —la miró por un momento y luego su mirada se desvió al hombre que permanecía _«muy cerca»_ de ella— ¿y usted es? —preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido, disimulando el malestar que se sentía desde que lo vio.

—¡Oh! Me presento, mi nombre es Miroku Miatsu, y estas lindas señoritas que ve, son las pequeñas Harumi y Hitomi —terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa—, supongo que usted debe ser hermano de Sesshomaru. Es un gusto conocerlo.

—Sí, igualmente —contestó algo seco, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Kagome y cierto albino que había aprendido a ver las reacciones de su hermano.

—Bueno, entonces que les parece si regresamos a… —Rin les iba a indicar que todos tomaran asiento nuevamente, sin embargo se vio interrumpida.

—Si me disculpas Rin —habló Inuyasha con un tono amable—, ¿me permitirías llevar a Taisei a los jardines? Le traje un obsequio.

—Sí , claro. Adelante —Rin se vio extrañada por la actitud de su cuñado, pero accedió sin hacer conjeturas.

—Permiso —dijo y salió andando con el niño en brazos, seguido por Kaede.

Kagome había notado algo extraño, así que después que Inuyasha se retirara, muchas cosas le daban vuelta en la cabeza. La principal era _«¿qué fue eso?»_, sabía que lo tenía que volver a ver, pero no pensó que sería de esta forma. Entonces se le hizo más que evidente lo que tenía que hacer. Se disculpó con los presentes con la excusa de que deseaba descansar, y partió rumbo a los jardines.

* * *

—¿Estas feliz de verme Taisei? —le decía al pequeño bebe que le tocaba el rostro, mientras estaban sentados en el pasto. A un costado permanecía Kaede. —, mira lo que tu tío favorito te trajo —de pronto dio un silbido y sonrió, cuando a los segundos apareció un pequeño animal de pelo entre rubio y castaño.

—¡¿Un zorro?! —Kaede se alarmó observando al animal que se acercó con toda confianza a Inuyasha.

—¡Feh!... Cálmate —dijo Inuyasha mientras con una mano acarició la cabeza del zorro—, mira Taisei, este es Shippo , un lindo zorrito que jugará contigo de ahora en adelante.

—Inuyasha, ¿le trajiste un zorro? —decía anonadada la nana de la criatura.

—¿Y qué?... Si vas a tener una mascota, ¿por qué tiene que ser un perro o un gato?, Shippo es un zorrito que encontré cuando estuve en China, y ya lo he entrenado, es pacífico y le gusta jugar con las criaturas, ¡no le hará daño! —aseguró y dio por concluido el asunto. Pero Kaede vio que mientras Taisei se familiarizaba con Shippo, la mirada de Inuyasha parecía triste.

—Inuyasha, sé que amaste mucho a mi hermana y sé lo que sufriste con su partida. Pero ¿por qué ahora tienes esa actitud?

—¿sabes? Cuando Kagome regresó a París, a su mundo, de alguna forma me sentí aliviado.

—¿Decidiste que ese era el lugar al que ella pertenecía?

—Sí, así es… Cuando la veía hablar de arte, de su vida en París, de sus amigos, ella lucía feliz y ¿qué le podía ofrecer yo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro si superaría del todo lo de Kikyo. Entonces llegó la propuesta de su amiga Sango. Necesitaba una ayudante para restaurar algunas obras de arte en diferentes museos. Me di cuenta que ella también tenía cosas por las cuales vivir, metas que habían quedado inconclusas.

—Inuyasha ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan comprensivo? —Kaede lo dijo con tal cara de sorpresa que Inuyasha le arrugó la nariz en señal de molestía, Kaede rió ante el gesto—Aun así la estuviste esperando y cada vez que ella hablaba con Rin, morías por saber cómo estaba… ¡Qué admirable persistencia!

—Cuando te pones así, pareces una anciana, Kaede —le dijo sin mucho ánimo. «_Kagome vino a hospedarse aquí para olvidar lo que le había pasado, sin embargo se terminó involucrando en mis problemas. Cuando ella se recuperó, terminó con todo asunto pendiente aquí… No podía pedirle que se quede, no le correspondía»._

Kaede lo observó seguir jugando con Taisei y Shippo, pero sabía que algo había en su mente que no le dejaba estar con su humor habitual. Pronto sintió pasos acercarse, era Kagome. Kaede notó que Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, le sonrió y se acercó a tomar al bebe en brazos, acto que despertó a Inuyasha para darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra mujer.

—Permiso —dijo Kaede mientras se retiraba con el bebe en brazos, seguida por shippo.

—¿Un zorro? —preguntó Kagome inconcientemente al ver pasar al animalito.

—Sí, se llama Shippo —Inuyasha habló algo seco y cortante mientras se ponía de pie—, ahora le pertenece a Taisei.

Kagome afirmó, asintiendo la cabeza y luego se giró a observar a Inuyasha, él no la miraba directamente, se mantenía de costado.

—Así que, tú también llegabas hoy —Kagome empezó a buscarle conversación—, Rin me había dicho que estabas trabajando en China.

—Sí, la madre de Sesshomaru necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de la renovación de algunos edificios en donde se ubican las empresas que le pertenecen a la familia. Así que me hice cargo —Comentó como si no fuera nada importante.

—Entiendo —Kagome lo había intentado, pero parecía que Inuyasha se había cerrado, o eso al menos ella creyó por unos instantes.

—Y… ¿te llevas bien con él? —indagó algo despreocupado.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién?—Kagome no entendía de que le estaba hablando Inuyasha.

—Con Miroku —soltó con algo de molestia.

—¿Sí? ¿por? —lo escuchaba y ahora entendía menos.

—Feh… ya te vas a llevar mal, si hasta tienen dos hijas —esto sorprendió totalmente a Kagome, su expresión fue pasando del desconcierto a enojo.

—Inuyasha… ¡Eres un tonto! —no soportó más y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, como quien reprende a un niño.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! —Reclamó enojado.

—Inuyasha ¡idiota!... Harumi y Hitomi son hijas de Sango, MI A-MI-GA y Miroku es SU ES-PO-SO —Ahora el sorprendido ahora fue Inuyasha.

Toda la mezcla de sentimientos, la decepción de pensar que ella había formado un hogar, los celos que estaba sintiendo al pensar que Miroku era su pareja, desapareció en un instante. Por su parte Kagome comprendió el porqué de la actitud rara que había tenido el joven momentos antes. Ambos se miraron de frente, ya sin malentendidos que les impidieran expresarse. Rápidamente la expresión de ambos fue cambiando.

—Inuyasha,lo siento... ¿Me estabas esperando? —Los ojos de Kagome se mostraron sinceros ante la mirada fija de Inuyaha.

—¡Tonta! —Inuyasha acercó a Kagome y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo—¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

—Yo… Quería, no… Yo necesitaba verte —Kagome habló dejando fluir los sentimientos que había ido acumulando.

—Te extrañé mucho… Kagome —Inuyasha casi susurró esto en su oído, antes de soltar un poco el abrazo y luego llevar sus manos hacia las mejillas de ella. Se inclinó hacia su rostro y la besó.

Fue primero un beso tierno, que poco a poco se estaba volviendo apasionado,demandante por parte de ambos, pero que al final se vieron invitados a interrumpir por la necesidad de aire. Inuyasha había inclinado su frente sobre la de ella mientras le sujetaba ambas mejillas, su respiración estaba algo agitada. Abrieron los ojos y estando en esa posición se miraron y sonrieron, las palabras ya no eran necesarias, habían comprendido como se sentían con respecto al otro.

—Le dije a Rin que iría a descansar —comentó Kagome, a lo que Inuyasha sonrió de forma traviesa.

—Feh… Entonces —le tomó de una mano—tú descansarás —Inuyasha la llevó hacia el lugar donde había estado jugando antes con Taisei, se sentó recostado en un árbol y luego la invitó a sentarse con él.

Por mucho tiempo pensó que quizá la muerte de Kikyo era algo que no iba saber superar, pero sin darse cuenta en su corazón ya habitaba alguien más. Alguien que lo había ayudado a despertar de la ilusión en la que se había perdido, ahora podía sentirse tranquilo nuevamente. Por un momento se dedicó a observar el paisaje alrededor suyo, sentía la suave brisa desprender algunas hojas de los árboles, y sobre su pecho veía descansar a la mujer que ahora amaba. Durante tres años tuvo que descifrar lo que sentía por ella, primero se negó a extrañarla y se ocupó terminando sus estudios, titulándose, aprendiendo algunas cosas en el puesto que le dio su hermano en la empresa. Pero aunque lo negara, se le hacía imposible no querer saber ¿cómo estaba? ¿Dónde se hallaba?¿qué hacía ahora? Y claro Rin se encargaba de hacerle saber esa información. Si es que aunque él no preguntara, su hermano solía preguntar casualmente delante de él por la chica que era de su interés e Inuyasha lo agradecía, así no lo dijera. Bien le dijo una vez el viejo Myoga que_ «cuando el corazón dudoso está, sólo un gran dolor lo hará decidirse»._ Y en su caso no sólo fue el dolor que alguna vez ya experimentó. Sino la última nota que le dejó Kikyo. En ese momento Inuyasha cerró los ojos y recordó la última imagen dibujada al final del segundo capítulo, ahí se hallaba el híbrido con orejas de perro, atravesado por una flecha de la sacerdotisa, dormido por un hechizo sobre el gran árbol y al costado de la imagen, la letra de su amada Kikyo.

_«No te quedes dormido en el recuerdo Inuyasha… _

_¡despierta! _

_despierta y forja tu propio destino»._

**«FIN».**


End file.
